Unexpected Happiness
by Rhodes11
Summary: Jake and his baby boy move to Seattle to start a new life. But what happens when he meets a gorgeous, sassy Bella in the most unlikeliest of places? All human. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

OK, just to clear a few things up: I have NOT abandoned ANY of my stories, I made a vow to myself that they will ALL be completed, but sometimes I need other distractions and this as well as a few others are my distractions.

Thank you and big bug hugs to my friend, rock, prom date and person who I quite honestly couldn't live without lol, _Simply Jaded4_. I love you, sweetie. Thank you for putting up with my crazy ass and letting me bug you with every weird idea I ever had. You mean the world to me and you'll never know I thankful I am to have a friend like you in my life.

Massive props to _Madmamabear_ and_ 's_ for pre-reading!

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Jake Black.

I'm twenty-nine years old. I live in Seattle, and I'm a doting father to my four year old son, Ethan.

Four years ago today, I met a beautiful, perfect stranger in the most unlikeliest of places. She may not realise this, but she changed my life in more ways than one. I was a naive, struggling kid trying to find my place in the world when she walked into my life, and now I'm a man. I'm a man who knows how it feels to lose everything, to hit rock bottom and to feel like the entire fucking world is against you. I might not have made the best decisions in my life, but she and my son were the best things that could've ever happened to me. They were my turning point. She was there when I needed her the most. She helped me when I lost the will to keep going. She cried, yelled and gave me the kick I needed when I'd come close to saying, "Fuck you," to the world, but she stopped me; she saved me. She has always loved me without restraint-unconditionally and unreservedly.

She loves my son as if he is her own. She shields, protects and keeps him safe when the world threatens to break us. She loves him like a mother should love a son. In my eyes, Ethan is _our_ child.

She completes us.

My story isn't the most mind-blowing. Some may say it's pretty boring, but those people haven't walked a mile in my shoes.

Everything I own, I've had to work my ass off for. I'm proud of who I am today. I'm fucking proud of the man she's helped me become-_she's_ proud of the man I've become; the man I knew I was deep down inside and she'll never know how much it means that she's proud of me. It might've taken me awhile to get there, but with her love, friendship, strength and support, I've found my place in the world. Ethan and I found our place in the world.

And it was with Bella Swan right by our side.

When I look at her, I feel a sense of pride wash over my heart. That sexy and sassy little minx is all mine. She loves me for me. She loves the man that was hidden beneath all of the layers of bitterness and anger. She might not be perfect, but she's perfect to me.

I owe her my life, and if she'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my damned life trying my hardest to make her as happy as she's made me.

I never thought I'd experience true love. I never thought I'd be that lucky. But I did, and I am, and that was all down to one woman.

So, kick back, grab a beer and let me take you on the roller coaster ride that was my life, and let me show how one woman gave me my unexpected happiness.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Give up or keep going? **


	2. Fresh Meat and Perfect Strangers

A/N: As usual, HUGE thanks to my girl _Simply Jaded4 _for beta-ing this and for all her support!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ethan :)

* * *

**Fresh Meat and Perfect Strangers**

**JPOV**

"Becs, c'mon, I'm gonna be eaten alive in there," I sighed into the phone. This was fucking ridiculous. I'm a grown-ass man with a son for crying out loud and the shop-or rather, hell on earth-in front of me, scared the shit outta me.

My older sister, Becca, gave a small chuckle into her receiver, apparently amused by my current situation. "Oh come on, Jake. You're a big guy. I'm sure you can handle all the attention." She paused; I could practically hear the evil little elves putting cruel comebacks together in her head. "Besides, you never know, one of those oh-so-deadly women could be the answer to your prayers."

_Yeah right. 'Cause that's really gonna happen_, I thought, cynically. _Finding love amongst the diapers and powdered milk. Now there's a solid foundation for an everlasting romance._

I scoffed incredulously. "Come off it, Becca. The only thing I'm gonna find in there is enough material to have nightmares for months." I sighed in exasperation, while pinching the bridge of my nose. "You forget, I've been in there with you before. I've seen the way they hang around in herds, looking for their unsuspecting prey and then pouncing at just the right moment. D'ya really want your poor, innocent little brother to be the victim of such an assault?" I asked slyly, with a mischievous tone to my voice. Shit, I knew full well I was pushing my luck with her, but I _really_ didn't wanna go in there. Hell, I'd rather have my freakin' fingernails pulled out with pliers than even take a step inside that place.

"Don't you give me that crap, Jacob Black! I know what you're up to, but you have to learn how to do things yourself now," she said with an irritated, yet slightly amused, sigh. "Look little bro, you know I'm here for you-for anything. But you're a father now, Jacob, it's time you stepped up to your responsibilities and one of those is going into that store and getting my poor little nephew his diapers," she added, sternly.

I groaned, huffed and rolled my eyes. God, I hated it when she was right. She sounded just like our mom. I didn't need the damn lecture; I already knew that I had to be the father and role-model my son needed, but that didn't mean I had to be jumping through fucking hoops at the thought of going into Satan's playground! This was all new to me. Back in La Push, I had the much appreciated help of my mom, but then the haunting memories and reminders of my past became too much and I concluded that it was time to leave. For the sake of my son and my sanity.

So here I am, sitting in the parking lot of Babies R Us, with my heart hammering away at my chest like a fucking drum set at a rock concert. I mean shit, I had been through worse things than this in my life and never broke into a sweat. But this place, this hell hole, had me sweating fucking buckets and my fingers clinging to my steering wheel so hard my nails left indentations and my knuckles turned white.

I knew she was right. I just had to suck it up and deal with it. Ugh, fucking great. "Fine," I sighed, yielding very reluctantly. "But if I get mauled to death in there, I blame your ass."

Becca scoffed and laughed loudly, "Yeah, h'okay, we'll see about that." She snickered and continued, "Listen, I'll call you later to find out how it went, ok? But remember, if you get stuck, ask for help. They are just humans, Jake. Same as you and I."

I laughed uneasily while looking around the parking lot in front of me. "Humans? These women are more like bloodthirsty man-eaters," I shot back in disagreement.

She sighed again, this time in exasperation. "Ok, Jake, whatever. I'll talk to you later ok? Try not to get eaten!" Her evil, yet sadistic laugh bellowed down the receiver as she abruptly hung up.

Shutting my cell and throwing it on the passenger seat in a huff, my hands dropped to my sides as my heavy, lethargic head dropped back onto the rest and I closed my exhausted eyes. Ok, I could do this; I'm a man. A damn strong and powerful man. I'm a motherfucking Alpha! If those maneat-_ladies_, wanted a taste of what I have to offer, who was I to deny them?

Yeah, this shit was going down. Pssh, and there was me worrying about _me_ handling _them_. Fuck, they were the ones who needed to watch out. I'm young, free and single. Hell, I was Seattle's newest bachelor. Maybe it's about time I broke in a few of those stylish rooms in my pad. Fuck, yeah. Those hungry women would be buzzing around me like bees around a honey pot.

I chuckled evilly and rubbed my hands together eagerly, wondering who the lucky participant would be.

"Right, c'mon Black. Time to grow some balls and get your ass in there," I encouraged myself nervously. Ok, where did the cocky, arrogant Jake go? He needs to get the fuck back here! Ah, who the fuck was I kidding? I could be as boisterous as I wanted but that didn't stop the annoying niggling feeling eating away in my stomach. Despite my apprehension, I knew I had to do this. Becca was right. I'm a father now, I have responsibilities. My son needs to come first, not my own slowly deflating ego.

Nervously, I glanced up and into my rear view mirror, my heart swelling and my lips curling into a proud smile as I cast my eyes over the small, sleeping form of my son. He looked so peaceful and innocent as he rested far away and safe in the world of his dreams. His tiny chest heaved slowly as his miniature, pudgy fingers clung to his safety belt for dear life. He looked so cute with his beautiful, soft head lolled against the cushion of his car seat and his rosy cheeks puffed out as he exhaled.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Yep, that was my boy. Everything from the full head of jet black hair, down to the little dimple in his chin. That was my son, and I'm so fucking proud to know that that little bundle of joy came from my loins.

The piercing, ear-shattering sound of a kid screaming in protest in his mother's arms jolted me out of my proud father moment and snapped me back into the present. Ah, hell. I s'pose I should get my ass in there and sort this shit out. Quicker it's over with, the quicker I can get back to the safety of my four walls and try not to have nightmares. And I do emphasise the word "try."

I rolled my eyes, shook my head, then slipped on my shades and pressed the release on my seatbelt. My shaking fingers-yeah, fucking shaking-curled around the door handle and pulled. I sighed heavily as the harsh Seattle sun shone down upon me, causing me to-even through my shades-wince. My weighted legs swung out of the car and my boots kissed the tarmac. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a cute little blonde with a rack Pamela Anderson would be proud of, and a kid latched onto her hip. I groaned. Fuck, I couldn't get away from it! I wasn't even inside the damn place and I was already getting eye-fucked!

"Good God, kill me now," I muttered as I stepped out of my car and strolled around to the trunk to grab his stroller. I quickly pressed the release, pulled it up and leaned forwards to push in the seat and make sure it was sturdy. Satisfied that it was safe enough, I shut the trunk and pushed the stroller towards Ethan's door.

As cautiously and quietly as I could, I opened his door, smiling as I heard the soft intakes of breath being sucked into his little mouth, and his glistening lips puckered as he slept. That little man was out for the count. I could probably take him to a baseball game and he still wouldn't wake. Yep, definitely my son.

Reaching out, I gingerly unfastened his belt and gently slid my hands under his tiny body. With one hand cradling his back and the other carefully holding his head, I lifted him and smiled warmly as I watched him blow little bubbles of saliva out of his mouth. Chuckling, I dipped down to gently kiss his soft forehead, smiling further as his cute little fingers fisted my shirt sleeve. I whispered an exasperated, "You owe me big time for this, little man." I then placed him in his stroller, closed the door, locked the car and pushed my son towards my worst nightmare.

"Please let me survive this," I grumbled as the automated doors slid open and a sea of constant noise attacked my ears.

Fucking great.

~UH~

Holy, fucking shit. Those were my exact thoughts as I stared wide-eyed at the vast amounts of difference types and brands of diapers on sale in front of me. And that was putting it politely. This shit was crazy!

The store went on for miles! Row after row of shelves stacked up as far as the eye could see. It was mental! I felt like I was in some kind of time warp as I pushed the buggy around all the different aisles. Talk about a mindfuck.

All I wanted was diapers. That's it. It wasn't fucking rocket science. I didn't want ones that changed themselves or cost an arm and a leg to buy; I just wanted plain, simple, velcro diapers. But fuck, I didn't realise I'd need a degree in science to clothe my three-month-old son. Jesus Christ.

"You look like you're about to declare war on the diaper aisle," said soft female voice from behind me. I could practically hear the smile in her voice. I groaned and slumped my shoulders. _This was the last thing I fucking needed._

However, I couldn't stop the persistent feeling of curiosity that coursed through my body like wildfire. Her voice sounded so gentle and calm; a part of me felt soothed as I let her kind voice absorb into my fascinated soul. I found a part of me _wanted_ to turn around.

I slowly-cautiously-turned my head to the side, letting my eyes wash over the perfect stranger's leaning form. I had to admit it, she was fucking beautiful. This five foot nothing, long brown-haired, doe-eyed, rosy-cheeked and pink-lipped stunner, leaning against the baby-wipe shelf, was just..._wow_.

_Holy shit_. I could have sworn my jaw just dropped. She was absolutely beautiful. Hell, beautiful didn't even begin to cover it.

"New father?" her soft voice asked innocently, cutting through every layer of tough-guy, cockiness and arrogance I had, and gesturing to my battle with the diapers.

I felt paralyzed; my feet were literally cemented to the damn ground. I couldn't fucking speak, and when I tried, it just came out as pathetic mumbles. I became flustered, started fumbling over my words, attempting to be a part of this conversation, but nothing came. This girl had literally sent a shock wave of amazement to my heart.

Awesome, male pride- gone. I just stood there, my body refusing to move, opposite this angel, looking like a complete idiot.

_Great, I bet she thinks I'm a complete dick now. Nice one, Black._

Finally, after some billion hours later, I managed to find my balls and snap out of my inner evaluation of her body. With one hand on Ethan's stroller, gently rocking him, while my other ran apprehensively along the back of my neck. I replied, "Guilty as charged," then lifted my hands in surrender, with an impish, yet caught look on my face.

She smiled shyly, lowered those gorgeous eyes to the floor and bit her lip.

Fuck, I didn't even know this girl and she already knew how to make my dick rock hard.

"Thought so," she chuckled lightly, lifting her gaze slowly-purposely-and peering around and straight past me.

Before I could stop myself, my brows furrowed together in confusion. What was she looking for? A boyfriend? Fuck, I hope not. For some reason, the mere thought of this beauty having a boyfriend drove me fucking crazy with jealousy.

I didn't like that; I wanted her attention on me.

As if she heard my thoughts, those captivating, brown orbs returned back to mine, and I could've sworn I felt my heart stop. It felt as if my heart had jumped out of my chest and started break dancing around in front of me yelling, "It's about fucking time!"

"I have to say, it's refreshing to see the father doing the diaper run, usually it's the mom." She looked up at me through those long, brown lashes, her eyes piercing my very soul as she gave me a sexy yet kind smile. Fuck, my heart was literally doing backflips.

I bit my lip anxiously. Now it was my turn to lower my eyes. How did she have the power to turn me into such a nervous wreck? "Nope, no mom. Just this little monster and the worst father in the world," I chuckled, uncertainly.

And within seconds, her beautiful, angelic face fell into a deep frown.

_Fuck! Quick, say something you idiot! Anything!_

But as I opened my mouth to speak, she cut me off. "Hey," she spoke softly, hints of reassurance shadowed her voice.

My heart began to beat faster as she pushed her gorgeous body off of the shelf and made her way towards me. Fuck, why were my palms perspiring? Shit, Black, keep cool, bro. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Being a parent takes a lot to get used to." She was standing near me now. Christ, even her presence gave me shivers. I groaned inwardly as her intoxicating perfume drifting up my nose and filled my head. Strawberries and vanilla. She smelled so fucking good.

I literally think I just fell in love.

As sexy shades of red flushed over her cheeks, she smiled and held out her hand for me. "I'm Bella." _You're something alright. _

I threw her my best pearly-white smile, glanced down at her waiting hand, and suddenly found my nerves wreaking havoc on my body. What the fuck was wrong with me?!

Taking a deep, anxious breath, I lifted my hand and slipped it into hers.

Nothing could describe the way I felt in that moment. The only thing that kept me upright and my heart beating was the bolts of electricity shooting over my body.

Sparks flew rapidly, fireworks exploded all around me as our skin made contact, and our eyes locked in a deep, intense exchange. Somehow I felt like I'd known her my entire life, yet we'd only just met. Fuck, my heart was beating like a damn jackhammer. As we gazed at one another, I found myself speechless. What was she doing to me?

Out of nowhere, a squeaky, strangled and croaky noise came from my mouth. "N-Nice to meet you, Bella," I stuttered. "I'm Jake." Wow, and the award for lamest ass on the planet goes to... me.

Bella giggled, retracted her hand-much to my dismay-and moved it onto the diaper brand I had my eyes on. Her gorgeous face then adopted a serious, deep-in-thought expression as she looked over the product, then shook her head in an amused disapproval.

What was she up to?

My question was short lived as she met my bewildered gaze and asked cagily, "Ok, I'm not trying to pry or stick my nose in where it's not wanted, but do you mind if I ask how old he is?" Bella's eyes moved from mine and on to my son's.

I couldn't help but smile. How could she possibly think she was prying? Hell, I needed all the help I could get!

Shoving my hands in my pockets, I replied, "You aren't prying; he's three months."

She chuckled. "H'okay, judging by his age and size, I'd say you need size two," she suggested, lifting her gaze to the shelf and picking up the right one. "At the moment, you have a size four. I think you'd lose him amongst all the extra material." Bella winked while chuckling playfully, and handed me the correct ones. Did she just wink at me? That was so fucking hot.

Maybe this was a sign? I mean, she didn't have to help me out, but she chose to. That had to mean something, right?

Fuck, I hope so.

"Anyway," my angel said hesitantly, her lips pursed into a straight line. "I should go. I've taken up enough of your time. I just couldn't resist cutting in on your little battle of the diapers," she laughed softly, though her eyes avoiding mine. Why did I get the feeling she didn't want to leave? More to the point, why didn't I want her to? "It was really nice meeting you, Jake. You and your son."

Her eyes lingered on me for a moment, and before I could stop myself, I reached out and gently brushed my fingers across her arm, stopping her. I groaned internally. Fuck, she was so soft. Her eyes snapped to mine and softened, "Listen, erm, as you can tell I'm not great at this," I chuckled shyly, letting go of her arm and running my trembling hand over my nape nervously. Again with the fucking nerves! "So, I was wondering if maybe you could help a guy out? Judging by what you've just told me, I need all the help I can get," I told her honestly, feeling a little embarrassed. Goddammit!

She smiled and looked down to her fidgeting hands before looking up at me confidently. "Are you asking for my help, Jake?" Good God, my name sounded so good rolling off of her tongue. I wanted to hear more. Fuck, I needed to hear more. The mix of the mischievous glint in her eyes and the innocent, yet seductive, way she said my name had me practically coming undone.

"Yeah, guess I am." I cleared my throat awkwardly, praying she didn't say no. _Please don't say no..._

She looked up at me with a blinding and beautiful smile on her face and finally put me out of my misery. "Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

Whatcha think? do we like Daddy Jake? What about Bella?

Just a heads up to you all, I will only be writing this when I need a break from the others. So I won't be posting very regularly, unless I get whacked with Writers block lol.

One another note. I've just uploaded another story of mine called **_Intensity. _**

Head over and take a look if you like angsty Bella and a cocky, arrogant yet loving Jake!

Thank you!


	3. What If?

_A/N: Massive thanks and hot Tay/cob love to my bestie __**Simply Jaded4 **__for beta'ing this!____And love to both __**Consumedbyheavenlyfire, **__and __**Madmamabear**__ for pre-reading and helping me over my road block!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**2. What If?**

_"What if I'm the one for you and you're the one for me?_

_If you are the one, then this meeting here is fate,_

_Future with a dog named Ben, buy a house with a fireplace,_

_This is the first I've seen your face ,but there a chance we are soulmates_

_I know that this might sound crazy ,cuz you don't know my name..._

_We can't, we can't tell the future, no,_

_But that's just the beauty of, the world we know,_

_So I'ma say do, do ,do ,do,_

_Baby what if?_

_Picture me on one knee, with the perfect diamond ring,_

_We just met, but if you say "yes", we'd have our wedding on the beach_

_It could happen, raise three kids, and we grow old so happily_

_I know this may sound crazy, cuz I don't know your name,_

_Don't know what tomorrow brings, but I'm still hoping,_

_That you're the one for me, oh and what If I had you and, _

_What if you had me and, baby what's the reason we can't fall in love?_

_What if?'_

_**Jason Derulo-What If**_

**BPOV**

How in the holy hell on a cracker did that happen?

I can honestly say, I wasn't expecting that when I woke up this morning. Who knew little old me-the wallflower-would be showing this tall, beautiful and handsome man around Babies R Us? Stranger things have happened I guess, but stuff like this and men like him were totally and completely out of reach to girls like me.

Jake was the definition of masculinity. He stood at roughly 6'5". His hair was short, jet black, spiky and gelled perfectly, complementing his sexy bronze complexion. His black shirt clung tightly to his strong, broad shoulders and his taut, muscular biceps. He was absolutely stunning, and that was why I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as we browsed around the store.

While he had the stereotypical look of a high school jock, he also gave the impression of a kind, caring and loving person who just needed to be loved in return. Warmth just seemed to emanate from him, a warmth I found myself wanting to bask in.

"So, we have diapers, baby creams, baby soaps, oil, diaper bags, shampoo and a baby changing mat," I said quickly, rolling off the items in Jake's shopping cart and turned my gaze onto a wide-eyed, shocked father.

"I seriously can't believe this little person needs all that stuff. That's insane!" he laughed disbelievingly, and shook his head.

Smiling at his lack of knowledge about children, I weaved the shopping cart through the crowd of customers replying, "You'd be surprised at exactly how much babies need. They might be small, but they are messy little buggers." I chuckled softly.

"No kidding," he mumbled under his breath. I couldn't help but smile. It was cute to see such naivety and vulnerability in a man, and especially one that appeared as strong-willed as Jake.

"Don't sweat it," I told him in assurance and gave him a genuine smile. We moved to the next aisle, Jake's eyes bugging from his head as he gazed up and over the hundreds of Playskool and Disney items ready for purchase. He honestly looked scared shitless, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Relax," I told him playfully, with a soft, reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry about that for another say...two months." I winked and nudged him jokingly.

"Two months?" Jake repeated, astonished and his eyes still bugging. "Man, and there was me thinking I'd have it easy," he chuckled nervously, running his large, golden hand over his neck, his uneasy gaze averting to the floor.

God, I hadn't known the guy for long, but seeing him look so...distressed over shopping for his son broke my heart.

He seemed so unsure of himself as a father, my heart went out to him. "Easy?" I echoed his words incredulously, quirking my brow playfully, hoping to lighten the situation. "Oh boy, you have a lot to learn."

"Guess it's a good thing I have you as my teacher then, huh?" he said smirking, glancing up at me with a roguish glint lighting up his gorgeous brown eyes.

Oh, so he wanted to play like that, did he? Ok, I'm down with that.

I stood before him, studying him carefully as his perfectly kissable lips curled even further, and his eyes started to roll over my body with purpose. I couldn't help but shudder and quiver under his intense scrutiny of my body. I prayed to God that he liked what he saw.

It wasn't until I saw him subconsciously lick his lips that I felt my once hidden confidence make a sudden appearance. I took a slow and deliberate step towards him, making sure to sway my hips in a provocative and suggestive manner, leaned in until my body was pressed against the metal of the shopping cart and made sure to give him my sexiest and most seductive smoulder, while whispering huskily, "Don't worry, honey, I'm a professional. I'll make sure you get all A's." I smirked and winked at him as I watched his jaw slowly kiss the floor.

_Mmhmm_, I smiled to myself, victoriously. _That's what I thought. _

**JPOV**

_Damn. _

This girl had game. She wasn't afraid to flirt along and put me in my place. Fuck, that was hot.

My smirk intensified as I took in her sexy demeanour. Shit, those eyes, that smoulder...fuck if it didn't make my dick harden. Oh yeah, I was definitely reeling her in. However, before I could respond to her advances, my little dude chilling in his stroller decided he wanted to be part of this conversation, and let out an ear-piercing squeal. Bella's eyes quickly snapped down to my gurgling son as he laid there, flailing his chubby little arms around wildly and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Yup. Definitely my boy.

I followed her gaze and glanced down at my boy, watching in amusement as a cheeky little smile appeared on his face as he stared at Bella in fascination. I couldn't help but chuckle. Three months old and already a ladies man.

She reached a gentle hand into Ethan's stroller and slowly extended her forefinger, while allowing him to reach out and grasp it with his curious fingers. I watched, awestruck, as this beautiful woman smiled and played with my son, both of them bonding and creating a connection between them that I'd only ever seen once before: between myself and my mother.

I should have been freaked out. I should have just thanked Bella for all of her help, taken my son, paid for the items and left. But I didn't. I didn't want to. Witnessing this amazing sight playing out before my eyes was quite literally breathtaking. She didn't know me from Adam, yet here she was spending her time saving my lame ass and giving my son the the kind of attention and closeness that just wouldn't suffice from me. Sure, I was his father. But this, this was completely different.

I watched spellbound as they continued this adorable little dance. She was smiling and making cute faces as my boy responded with high-pitched chuckles and babbles.

After a few more minutes, the amazing woman in front of me looked up at me with her finger still in the grasp of my son, and smiled warmly. "He really is an amazing little thing. He's a credit to you. Not many kids behave as well as he has."

I smiled and nodded in thanks. "Thanks, but don't let that innocent face fool you. He can be a little nightmare at times." I chuckled, throwing her a lopsided smile, making her giggle.

God, that giggle. Apart from my son's chuckle, her laugh was the best damn thing I'd ever heard.

She looked back down at my cooing little man, and gave a feigned gasp, her eyes popping playfully. "Aww, don't worry, sweetheart. Your daddy is just being a big grumpy pants. And we can't have that now, can we?" she said, her voice rising in excitement.

My heart swelled as I watched Ethan's glistening lips curl into a big smile and a gave a full-out belly laugh.

"How about we go and show your daddy some really scary stuff, huh? How does that sound?" She smiled cheerfully, tickling Ethan's sides gently, and making him laugh loudly.

I chuckled nervously, while drumming my fingertips against the handle of his stroller. Her chocolate brown eyes peered up at me sinfully, through her eyelashes, while presenting me with a sassy smile.

Shit. I wasn't sure if I should grab my kid and run, or push her up against the shelves take her right there.

Instead, I chose to play along. I wanted as much time with her as I could possibly get, and she didn't appear to be in any hurry to leave. Fuck it. Scary stuff be damned. "So you trying to scare me now, huh?" I smirked impishly, throwing her my best pearly-white smile, and winked. "Bring it."

And that's exactly what she did.

~UH~

**BPOV**

**Five minutes later.**

"I believe I just brought it," I bragged, smirking triumphantly as I watched a fumbling and stuttering Jake in amusement.

He stood before me wide-eyed, and open-mouthed in shock. "There is no way in _hell _I am sticking _that _up his butt," Jake said in horror, as he very reluctantly dangled the rectal thermometer in his hands.

I stood opposite him, clutching my sides and trying my best to suppress my laughter as I observed him gawp at the thing like it was a tube of poison. "You should see your face," I continued to laugh as he turned a playful glare onto me.

"Go ahead, laugh it up," he said in mock annoyance, while giving me that panty-wetting smile. "We'll see just who's laughing in the end."

"Oh really? And why's that?" I retorted teasingly, folding my arms.

He turned towards me and held up the thermometer, smirking. "'Cause if I have to stick this," he motioned to the thermometer, "Up there," he pointed to Ethan's butt. "You're buying him his next meal."

I smirked back at him, though I was slightly confused. "His next meal?"

"It just seems like if you're trying to sell me this thing and you want it to go up his unmentionables, then you should at least have the decency to buy the little guy dinner first, don't you think?"

I chuckled. "Good point, though I highly doubt he would enjoy a steak dinner," I pointed out. I then crouched down by the stroller, tickling Jake's little boy, who I had found out was named Ethan, and making him laugh. What a cutie. "Isn't that right, buddy? Milk is more your speed, right? No big steaks for you yet." Ethan's amazing little laugh sounded again when I tickled his belly once more.

"You wouldn't enjoy that, would you?"

"No, but his old man would."

My eyes snapped up to him and I cocked my head, studying him and smirking wider. "He would, huh?"

He gave me a sweet smile and shrugged, his free hand going to rub anxiously at the back of his neck. I hadn't known him long, only a around an hour, but already I could tell this was a nervous tic of his. It only made him more adorable in my eyes. "Well...yeah."

When I didn't respond right away, Jake looked even more unsure of himself and cleared his throat, looking down at the thermometer in his hand. "So, uh...this is something he needs, you said?"

I watched him for another moment and then straightened up. "No," I said softly. Jake warily glanced up at me and I took a step closer, wrapping my fingers around the package and coming into contact with his. "I was just trying to freak you out," I admitted.

Jake let out a relieved laugh. "Well, it worked. Mission accomplished."

I didn't take the thermometer from him, and he didn't let it go. Instead, we stood there, watching each other for a few seconds, our fingers holding the other's, as our eyes slowly connected.

In that moment, it felt like my heart had been shocked by a defibrillator. As his eyes locked and focused on mine, I swear, I had never felt anything more powerful or perfect than I did in that moment.

Reluctantly and shyly, I broke our intense exchange and averted my eyes to the object in our hands. "So, uh, was there anything else on your list that you needed?" I asked uneasily, trying to move the focus back onto the little guy in the stroller.

It wasn't that I didn't want his attention; I did, more than anything. I just didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusions and get my hopes up if this was nothing more than a mere rescue mission on my part.

However, when I finally gathered the courage to peer up at him, I could've sworn I saw his shoulders sag, his face fall, and a hint of hurt or rejection linger in his eyes. "Nah, I think we're good to go." He stood opposite me, his free hand tapping nervously on the handle of Ethan's stroller-another little habit of his-and glanced over towards the check outs, dejectedly. "So, I should... uh, go and pay," he said coarsely, quickly clearing his throat, once again.

Why did he seem hesitant to leave? More to the point, why was my heart aching at the very thought of not seeing him again.

Dammit.

I had to think of something fast if I wanted to keep him with me. Quickly I browsed around the shop, my eyes darting over the different shelves looking for something that I could use as a reason for him to stay.

That's when I saw it: pacifiers.

"Pacifiers," I blurted out louder than intended, but making him stop dead in his tracks and turn back at me with a bewildered but reassured look on his face. I didn't have a clue where I was going with this, but it was working, so I intended on making the most of it. "Every baby needs a cool pacifier, right?" I chuckled tensely, biting my lip. Yeah, it was lame, but I was clutching at straws right now.

Jake studied me for a second, a reserved and slightly confused smile was slowly etching it's way onto his face as he tried to figure me out. "Pacifiers," he repeated my words, still looking confused. "Sure, sure," he conceded with a sly, knowing smile, and then held his hand out motioning for me to go first. "Ladies first."

Good God. Sexy and polite. I think I'm in love.

I smiled elatedly, while inwardly doing my victory dance and turned back towards the pacifier aisle. As soon as I turned, my eyes were greeted with a ridiculous amount of strollers and shopping moms. Great. My heart dropped. Immediately I knew Jake had no chance of pushing Ethan through there. So I did the only thing I could think of: I sacrificed myself. "Hey, listen, it's a madhouse down that aisle. You're probably better off staying there. I'll get the stuff and meet you back here."

His brows pulled together in confusion. "You sure?"

I took a quick glance down that aisle and sighed inwardly. "Yep. Though if I'm not back in five minutes, send out the search party." I winked and smiled, light-heartedly, making him chuckle. "Is there any particular colour or brand you want?"

Jake suddenly looked at me like I had two heads. "Brand? Uh..." he stood there thinking, making me giggle internally. He was cute when he was vulnerable. "Just get what you think. You're the expert." He winked at me, sending warm sensations straight to my core.

_This is not the time or the place!_ I scolded myself, while simultaneously putting my inner slut in her place.

I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "Gotcha. Ok, I'll be right back." And with that, I turned on my heel and headed towards my possible death.

~UH~

One pack of pacifiers and a throbbing headache later, I made my way eagerly back to Jake and Ethan. I wasn't sure why, but being away from them just felt... wrong. I mean, I'd only known Jake for a a little while, but it was just so easy with him. He just made it natural and effortless.

I liked that. I liked that I didn't have to be someone else to gain his attention. He just seemed to want to be around me for me, and that was major points in my book.

However, as soon as I made my way out of the sea of sharks, my heart sank. Right there in front of me was some blonde-haired slut running her bony and repulsive little hands all over a very uncomfortable and embarrassed looking Jake.

My heart gave an instant sigh of relief. He wasn't interested in her. If anything, he seemed to be looking for an escape.

That made me breathe easier.

I stood there for a moment, watching them discreetly, observing her bat her long, fake eyelashes, licking her glossy, hot pink lips, and twirling a strand of her sleek, blonde hair around her skeletal fingers. God, the desperation radiating from her was physically sickening.

Seconds later, and right on cue as the little skank decided she would trail her finger down his chest and towards his belt buckle, Ethan let out a loud cry of protest. I couldn't help but smile. Good boy.

Jake's eyes snapped down to Ethan's stroller, his hands gently rocking him and shushing him, while trying to shrug off the leech.

I was itching to get over there and save him from the little witch, but a part of me needed to see how he would react. Would he give into her lust-fuelled bravado and flirt back? Or, would he shake her off completely and tell her where to shove her suggestive actions and comments?

_God, please be the latter. _

And to my great relief, he answered my prayers. Jake peeled her hand from his body and took a deliberate step back. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm actually waiting for someone." My heart swelled with happiness. He was brushing off this cling-on because he was waiting for me. My smile intensified. "So if you don't min-"

"Really?" The she-devil interrupted him rudely, stepping forward and once again closing the distance between them, while running her perfectly filed fingernail seductively over his arm. This bitch was really pushing it. "That's funny because I didn't see you here with anyone before?" she purred, gazing at him expectantly, while her eyes sparkled with a lethal combination of speculation and lust.

Meanwhile, Jake was staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights. Horror and panic covered his features.

Ok, enough was enough.

I quickly pushed myself off of the shelve that I had been leaning against and made my way towards him, making sure to stay well hidden, not wanting to give her the chance to run before I could stake my claim on his heart. As I walked, I moved my hips with a little more vigor, quickly ruffled my hair in an attempt to appear sexier, adjusted my top so I was showing a little more cleavage than usual, and slapped on my best game face. Jake might not be mine- yet- but like hell was I letting this slut put her filthy mitts all over him.

Less than a second later, I was standing behind him, and possessively sliding my hand around his waist, my fingers curling around his well-defined abdomen. Jake froze against me, probably thinking it was yet another predator on the hunt for her prey, but as soon as he saw that it was me, he smiled and relaxed into my touch.

It was then that I stood out from behind Jake, and showed this silly little girl in front of me exactly who's alpha female here.

Looking into the venomous eyes of the woman that was, moments previous all but dry humping Jake's leg, was actually kind of amusing. The sheer enormity of the glare she was giving me had me laughing hysterically inwardly. I smirked devilishly, slowly lowering my hand further down his body, until I slipped my fingers under the rough edge of his jeans and sank them into his pocket. Yes, it was slightly uncalled for, but this bitch seriously needed to be taken down a peg or two.

"Sorry I took longer than expected, baby. We're out of pacifiers, and it was like hell on earth down that aisle." I laughed and gazed at him adoringly, while I pressed my full body against his and quickly kissed his bicep.

Jake stood in my arms looking slightly shocked, but also... pleasantly surprised. Before I knew what was happening, he had placed a gentle finger under my chin and slowly, intentionally inched my face closer to his. "S'no problem, honey. I'm just glad you hurried back; we missed you," he murmured, hovering his lips less than a breath away from mine.

I stood there in complete shock, my entire body had been taken over by Jake. All I could see, hear, smell, touch and taste was him. This gorgeous man had unknowingly sent my senses into to overdrive. And that was more than ok with me.

I finally snapped out of my daze and smiled at him, placing a chaste kiss on his shoulder, then turned my gaze onto our unwanted onlooker. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Shit. I hoped I didn't sound like a clingy girlfriend. I just wanted her to get the message and take a hike.

Jake's breathtaking smile instantly faded from his face as he followed my lead and also stared at the woman in question; however, just before he could say a word, she quickly cut him off. "Uh, no, that's ok. I can see he has his..." She looked over my body in distaste and continued, "_Hands full_. I'll just be getting on my way." Yeah, that's right, bitch, back off. But just before she made her exit, she turned back to us, focusing her gaze directly on Jake and added suggestively, "However, if you need help with... anything else," she moved her gaze to me and glared. I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. "I'd be more than happy to fulfil your _every_ need."

_Yeah, I bet you would,_ I thought, bitterly.

Jake slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, protectively. "Thanks, but no thanks. I've got everything I need right here." He turned and looked at me with a wide grin. "By the way, have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked huskily, his lips once against edging closer, as his eyes turned a darker shade of brown. "'Cause you really do. Breathtakingly beautiful."

And then he did something that stunned the hell out of me. He kissed me.

* * *

**So...do we like? What would you like to see in the next chapter? Leave me some love telling me what you think! :D**

**Also, I'm taking a second to pimp out someone very dear and special to me. My girl ****_Simply Jaded4 _****has just posted her first one shot called ****_Finally Seeing the Sun, _****why don't you pop over to her profile and read her amazing story! You won't be sorry! :D**

**Until the next time!**


	4. Everything Has Changed

_A/N: Myself and my little team worked our little asses off to get this to you sooner rather than later! I hope you like it!_

_Mad love to my girl __**Simply Jaded4 **__for being a complete star and putting up with my lame ass._

_Hugs to __**Madmamabear and Feebes **__for pre-reading and offering suggestions!_

* * *

**3. Everything Has Changed**

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles in your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel like_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_All I know is we said "hello"_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain_

_And everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days, i'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_**Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran~ Everything Has Changed.**_

BPOV

Shocked.

Amazed.

Stunned.

Speechless.

These were the maelstrom of emotions that had whirled through my mind, and forbade me to do anything but bask, relish and lose myself in this breathtaking moment.

In the seconds when our lips touched, my world changed. Suddenly I wasn't Bella Swan, the wallflower with no place in the world. I had transformed into the woman I'd always wanted to be: Bella Swan, the woman who finally understood the meaning of coming home. He was everywhere. His powerful, intoxicating and utterly delicious aftershave filled the air that surrounded and cocooned me in this magical dream land. I inhaled him; I breathed him in, letting his very essence surge throughout my body and encase my heart.

I could feel him. I could feel him cup my face with those large, russet hands and bring me closer so that there was nothing between us except clothes. Our bodies collided, making our chests kiss. He was all over me, overriding any rational thought that I may have had before he pressed those perfect lips onto mine. And strangely, I found myself completely ok with that. In fact, I wanted more.

I wanted to hold him like this forever and never let go. My hands were pleading with me to reach out and fist his soft, cotton shirt, and pull him closer. I wanted to feel his arms around me, protecting me like this for the rest of my life. I could taste him; every lap, lick, nibble and kiss gave me that fix that, until a few moments ago, I was unaware I ever needed.

I could hear him. I heard his soft, yet urgent, intakes of breath. His lust-fuelled moans as my tongue slid into the safety of his mouth and swept against his, causing my entire body to quake with desire. Our kiss was strong, heated, passionate and intense. It was everything I had always wanted, but had never managed to find-until now.

I was him.

Even though we had only just met, we seemed to know what to do, and how to treat each other. I barely knew him, but he instinctively knew which buttons to press and how to make my desire for him linger between us like a bolt of lightning. It was like we had done this a thousand times before. My hands rested on his chest, as his fingers stroked my cheek sensually. I gladly fought him for control, but he was relentless and I revelled in that. Our lips moved rapidly together, but in perfect sync. While our minds mingled, letting this new, explosive feeling brand our very souls.

However, our passionate moment was quickly shattered when we heard a very impatient and rather annoying 'ahem' come from behind us. Reluctantly, we broke away from each other panting. Jake peered up at our intruder and without warning, an animalistic growl erupted from within him, clearly letting the person know that he was pissed. Less than a second later, he leaned back in and pressed his forehead against mine, while carefully moving us and Ethan out of the way.

I couldn't help but close my eyes and smile as our intruder strutted past and mumbled, "Get a freakin' room" under her breath. This felt so...right. I didn't feel awkward, uneasy or weird. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever, and judging by the way he tightened his grip around me and softly nuzzled my nose, it would seem he felt the same.

Regardless of that fact, we were standing in the middle of Babies R' Us, and were presently surrounded by several shocked and fascinated onlookers-who were undoubtedly stunned by the intimate little display we had just given them-and the last thing I wanted was for him to regret kissing me, so painfully, I pulled back.

Instantly, confusion shot across his stunning features as he stared at me with a combination of ardor and concern. I hated that I had put that worry in him. Trust me, I wanted to continue our affectionate embrace for as long as he would have me, but someone needed to be the sensible one, and unfortunately, that was me.

To try and soothe some of his concern, I averted my eyes down to my hand, reached between us, took his hand in mine, and softly stroked his knuckles. "I think she's gone," I murmured, finally breaking our comfortable silence.

Jake narrowed his eyes in puzzlement, and in a flash, his eyes widened in realisation. "Shame, I was really getting into that. Maybe I should call her back so we can show her that little display all over again. I wouldn't mind," he whispered huskily, but with hints of humour in his tone.

Smiling, I bit my lip and shyly glanced back up at him. What I saw took my breath away. His lips were red and swollen from our kiss, his eyes were considerably darker and now held the beginning stages of a smoulder, while his chest heaved as he struggled to calm his harsh breathing. I don't think I have seen anything sexier in all my life.

Jake squeezed my hand tenderly and interlaced our fingers, pulling me back against him. "That's the second time you've saved me today, should we make it a third?" he smirked mischievously, that roguish glint dancing in his eyes once again.

My smile intensified as our fingers played together. "You know what they say, 'third time's a charm.' Though I really might have to start charging you for my heroic efforts." I winked, cheekily.

His smirk widened. "Oh really? And what are these 'heroic efforts' gonna cost me, huh?"

I bit my lips and moved my gaze to our joined hands. "Well, I'm not sure. I guess it all depends on how badly you need saving," I breathed, slowly looking up at him with hooded eyes.

His jaw tightened, and a very faint growl escaped his lips. He roughly pulled me closer so our mouths were mere inches from one another and whispered, "Trust me, I think I'm in pretty deep." While he gazed hungrily at my lips, causing bolts of electricity and uncontrollable slivers of excitement to surge down my spine.

I swear, in that moment, my legs turned to jello. If he hadn't have been holding me up, I would have collapsed into a pile of goo. I swallowed hard, licked my suddenly dry lips and replied with equal tenderness, "Well, what do you suggest? How can we solve this dilemma?"

He took a second, undoubtedly in deep thought before answering me. "Tell you what, how 'bout you let me and this little guy right here take you out for a coffee. You know, as a way of saying thank you?"

I smiled, elated at the thought of spending more time with them, and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear. "So that would mean I get to spend more time with this handsome little cutie, right?" I paused for effect, and locked eyes with him. "And Ethan too, of course."

He chuckled, averted his eyes to the floor, bit his lip, and ran his hand over his neck, anxiously. "Sure, sure."

Well, this was a no-brainer. I'd love to spend more time with him, and knowing he would also like to continue seeing me, well, it made me feel kinda special. "Sounds like a plan."

**JPOV**

My mind was fucking racing as I drove towards the coffee shop Bella had suggested. My fingers clung to the steering wheel, gripping it so hard I began to lose circulation. Somehow this brown-haired stunner had managed to crawl her way under my skin and consume my entire fucking body. I mean shit, I couldn't even blink without being pleasantly bombarded by flashbacks of her gorgeous body moving sensually against mine, or her lips gliding erotically and dominantly over mine. Fuck. She had no goddamn idea how sexy it was to know that she wasn't afraid to get a little out of control. It was the hottest damn thing I'd experienced for quite some time.

And now, now I was fucking reeling. No matter what I did, I couldn't get that mind-blowing kiss out of my head. It was driving me fucking nuts. This petite little minx had me so undone it was insane. And the killer thing? I wanted to pull this car over, take her into my arms and go for round two. But I wasn't about to treat the woman who had saved my pathetic ass numerous times over the past two hours like some cheap little hussy. Nope. This girl was rare. She was different; she wasn't afraid to stand up for what's right and put people in their place, and I gotta admit, fuck if it didn't give me a boner just thinking about it. That shit was unbelievably sexy as fucking hell.

No, I wasn't about to treat her like that. Truth is, even though I fed myself that crap load of bullshit about being 'Seattle's newest bachelor' inside, I knew that that life wasn't for me. I wasn't a fuck and chuck kinda guy. I was a one woman man, and the only woman I wanted the attention of was the beauty sitting right next to me. This woman deserved to be wined, dined, romanced and wooed, or whatever the fucking word was for it, and like fuck was I going to stand by and watch some other asshole take my place. Nope. I was going to be the one to give her everything she needed. She didn't know it yet, but that woman was going to be mine.

Granted, I was completely fucking clueless when it came to wooing the ladies. I had no idea what I was doing, but if it meant getting clued up on the romance department was the key to showing Bella there was something between us, fucking sign me up.

~UH~

"So, are you new to the Emerald City?" Bella asked with a smile, while stirring her coffee with the spoon.

I watched in fascination as she cautiously lifted the cup to her perfectly shaped lips and took a sip of her drink. My eyes widened in desire as her tongue swiftly darted out and sensually licked the residue from her lower lip, then slipped back into her mouth. Fuck, my jaw was practically sweeping the floor. That shit was sexy. I couldn't help but wonder how that tongue would feel tangling with mine as our lips pressed tightly together moving in a lust-filled haze of the dance.

_God, she is so beautiful._

Gulping hard and quickly clearing my throat while trying to clear my mind of the pictures forming there, I responded coarsely, "Emerald City?" I laughed, quirking my brow at her in amusement. "Who says that anymore?" I winked, throwing her a mischievous smirk.

She gave me a mock glare, and poked her tongue out, making me laugh.

God, I loved the way she made me feel so at ease. Everything felt so easy and natural with her. It was just...right.

I relaxed back into my chair and took a second to absorb her. She was absolutely fucking beautiful. There wasn't anything in particular that stood out - just her in general. From her warm, inviting eyes, to the sexy little blush that played upon her cheeks when I caught her looking at me. In spite of that, her breathtaking beauty wasn't what attracted me to her; it was her personality - her kindness, her need to help others. Sure, I hadn't known her very long, but I could tell straight away that this woman would put the needs of others before her own. That was pretty damn rare these days. And that right there was why I found her fucking incredible.

I just couldn't help but smile at her. She was perfect.

I watched with unbridled desire as she once again brought the cup to her lips and drank some of her coffee. Her tiny, slender hands cupped the ceramic mug, holding it firmly in her grasp, while her eyes drifted to a soft close as she slurped the hot liquid into her mouth-a gorgeous, delicious mouth that I'd, less than half an hour prior, had the unbelievable pleasure of tasting-and swallowed. Fuck, I could sit here all day, hell, for the rest of my life and just watch her. But what I really wanted was to reach across this damn table and take her into my arms. I wanted her close. I wanted to touch her in ways she'd only ever dreamt about. I wanted to kiss her with such a passion, that her knees went weak.

Before I could stop myself, I lept out of my chair, reached across the table and gently ran the pad of my thumb over her plump, soft top lip-while inwardly groaning at the feel of that sexy and succulent lip in contact with my unapologetic touch-and quickly collected the remnants of the froth from her coffee. I then sat back in my chair and brought my finger to my lips, enjoying the taste of the drink with an overpowering hint of à la Bella. "Missed a bit," I rasped, my voice thick with desire as she stared at me open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Ok, so maybe I wasn't the novice I had previously thought.

I chuckled to myself as I kept my eyes firmly on her. I couldn't help it. I watched and smiled in satisfaction as a that sexy little blush coloured her pale cheeks and her eyes snapped to her coffee cup, as she drew her lower lip ever-so-slightly into the place I longed to taste and set her lips into a tight line.

I kept quiet for a second longer, allowing her time to absorb what I'd just done, then when I couldn't take it any longer, I finally answered her question.

"Three days," I said casually, glancing down at my near empty cup.

Her beautiful brown eyes shot up to meet mine. "Huh?" she mumbled, still perplexed by my flirtatious actions.

I chuckled and picked up my own cup. "You asked how long I've been here. Three days. It was a little hard to adjust to the new surroundings at first, but just recently I've found there are several..._sights_ going for the place." Our eyes locked and I knew instantaneously that she had found my hidden meaning.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Seattle doesn't usually have a lot going for it. It's known for its rain and it can get get crazy busy here; however, recently I've seen some things that make it more..._appealing_."

Another brief moment of silence passed between us as we both allowed the previous conversation to sink in. So was she saying she found me attractive? Did she like me like that, or just see me as a potential friend. I groaned inwardly at the thought. Fuck, I hoped not.

"So, you've been here three days. I guess that explains why you just bought half of Babies R' Us." She winked, letting me know she was playing.

Fuck. My blood pressure rose instantly. Did she have any idea how sexy that wink was? What it did to me? Christ, just the simple gesture took my mind to _extremely _dangerous territories.

After mentally shaking those thoughts out of my head, I chuckled nervously, and licked my dry lips. "Yeah, guess you could say I'm a virgin when it comes to baby stuff. Wouldn't know one end of a diaper from the other. I s'pose I'm kinda used to having it all done for me," I admitted, running my hand through my hair anxiously. Great, now she was probably going to think I'm some lazy fucker who just watched the tube while the 'woman' of the house did everything. Nice one, Black.

"If you had it so good, why'd you move?"

"Some stuff went down, and I couldn't stay there anymore. I had to think of Ethan. And like hell was I having my son grow up around all that bullshit."

Bella looked at me puzzled for a second, stunned by my little outburst at the end, then blinked.

_Fuck. That sounded bad._ "It's more personal than anything. Nothing illegal," I hurriedly reassured her.

She seemed to relax some, then said something that just made me like her even more.

"Well, I have no clue what went down, but for what it's worth, I'm glad you're here. Their loss is my gain."

My eyes found hers at her jaw-dropping comment, and we shared a serious and intense exchange. Fuck me, I had never wanted to bare my soul to someone more than I did in that moment. My heart was practically fucking screaming at me to reach across the table, take her in my arms, hold her close, and thank her for what she had just said. I wasn't sure what happened, and I couldn't really explain it, but something inside me just...clicked. Nobody had ever said that about me before. I was usually the one doing all the flattering, but to have it said to me...fuck, it just solidified what I already knew: I wanted this woman in my life. And not as just friends.

~UH~

We spent the next half an hour talking, laughing, and joking about random things. There was even the occasional suggestive comment - on both parts. She told me that she worked at an elementary school here in southwest Seattle. I couldn't help but smile at the pure happiness that radiated from her as she talked about how much she enjoyed working there. Her stunning brown eyes sparkled with excitement as she told me how long she had been there and how rewarding it was to see the children advance on to new levels in their education. It was so fucking refreshing to see a woman content in her place of work and love what she does.

We then moved onto a subject I wasn't exactly thrilled about: me. It wasn't that I didn't want to share things with her, it was just that I was scared if I shared too much, I'd scare her away. I fucking hated talking about myself. To be perfectly honest, I was more than happy to sit there for the rest of the day and listen to her. She was so exhilarating and full of life. She was like a breath of fresh air to my stagnant and fucked up existence.

Before I knew it, Bella was looking down at her watch, her face twisted in displeasure as she looked back up at me. "Ugh, I'm really sorry about this, Jake, but I have to get going," she apologised, biting her lip anxiously while looking at me with sad eyes.

Fuck if that didn't hurt my heart. Pain unleashed inside my body, setting fire to my veins and spread rapidly over my body like a bullet from a gun as she grabbed her purse and stood from the chair. Shit, I had to think fast. I couldn't let her leave.

"You can't stay longer?" I asked, disappointment at her leaving filled my tone.

_You can't stay longer? What the fuck was that?!_ I berated myself. I was fucking pissed! Here I am trying to get this beautiful woman to stay a little longer, and I say _that_ shit?!

I groaned inwardly. Fucking hell.

She smiled sadly and looked down to her empty cup on the table. "I wish I could, but you know I said I worked at an elementary school?" she started to explain, lifting her torn eyes to mine as I nodded. "Well, this was kinda my lunch hour," she laughed uneasily, her fingers clutching her purse harder as she bit her lip again.

Christ, that fucking lip bite.

I chuckled as I stood up from the chair. "So, let me get this straight. Instead of going to Starbucks like any normal person, you went to Babies R' Us, rescued my lame ass and then agreed to let me take you out for a coffee?" I looked at her incredulously, my lips curled into a sly smirk, while I carefully pushed Ethan through the shop.

She smiled warmly and moved some abandoned chairs out of the way so we could get through. Once again, I was floored by the generosity of this woman. "You could say that, yeah," she laughed, matter-of-factly. "See, when I'm not at work, I moonlight as a superhero. I guess my radar must've sensed a daddy in need and it led me to you." She arched her brow at me playfully, and winked.

"Is that so?" I smirked at her.

She stopped in her tracks before opening the cafe door and placed her hand in the air, as if pledging allegiance and gazed straight at me. "Yup. Superhero's honour."

"Well, I'm glad it led you to me," I told her sincerely, feeling a strange pull on my heart as I looked into her eyes.

_Fuck, those eyes._

She smiled, blushed, and placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Me too."

I smiled contentedly as we walked towards my car in a comfortable silence, and inwardly wondered how it would feel to reach out and entwine my hand with hers. I shook my head clearing those thoughts. We weren't there yet, and there was no certainty that we ever would be. I guess a huge part of me just hopes one day, we will be.

~UH~

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into Babies R' Us parking lot, asked her which car was hers, to which she pointed to a sleek looking black Mini Cooper. I couldn't help but smile. It was so her. I parked my car next to hers and cut the ignition.

"Thanks for the coffee, Jake. I had a really nice time," she said, unfastening her seat belt.

God, I fucking hated this. I didn't want her to leave. I never wanted her to leave.

Jesus Christ, my fucking heart ached at the mere thought if it.

I nervously ran my perspiring hands over my jeans, nodded and swallowed hard. "Same here," I croaked, my voice thick with anxiety. "Thanks for coming to my rescue. God knows what I would've bought if you weren't there," I chuckled lightly, nerves wreaking havoc on my body.

She smiled warmly and nodded. "It was no problem." She then opened her mouth to say something more, but obviously thought better of it. "I should go," she finally said in resignation.

Bella lingered in the seat for a moment longer, clearly waiting for me to do something, but what? Do I lean across and kiss her? Ask for her number? Tell her I want to see her again? Christ almighty, this shit was hard.

The faint sound of the passenger door opening brought me back to my senses, and the pain surrounding my heart worsened. My fucking heart was pounding. I couldn't let her to leave. Not without getting a number or some way of contacting her. Not seeing her again was out of the fucking question.

"Take care of yourself, Jake," she said meekly, focusing her attention on me.

_Thump_. There goes my heart.

I gulped hard, my fingers fisting my jeans as I tried tirelessly to find a way to keep her here. Fuck! Why did I have to be such a goddamn pansy?!

Bella peered over her shoulder to the babbling baby in his car seat, and smiled affectionately. "You too, little buddy."

_Shit, fuck, shit!_

_Don't just fucking sit there! Do something!_

Before I could even stop myself, I blurted out, "Wait!" as my hand flew out and grasped onto her forearm in panic. Bella's head spun around, her eyes widening in surprise and animation at my suddenness. I couldn't help it; a groan ripped from my throat as I felt her tender skin against mine. Christ, she felt so fucking good. Like nothing I'd ever experienced.

However, I was swiftly torn from my inner high of her perfect, alabaster skin, as her delicious voice trickled through my ears and kissed my heart. "Uh, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

She chuckled innocently and moved her beautiful brown eyes to our joined bodies. _Unfortunately, not joined in the way I craved sofuckingdeeply. _

_OhFuck! What do I say now?! Ok, just roll with it. _"Uh...I'd...I'd, uh, like to see you again."

"You would?" _Shit yeah I would!_

I gulped hard, swallowing the feeling of dread at her leaving and nodded. "Yeah, I would."

The insecurities I had earlier came back to me in full force as she stayed quiet and looked at me with those sparkling eyes. I had to admit, I was feeling kinda exposed right now. I'd just told the woman I was interested in that I wanted to see her again, and she was sitting there trying to figure me out. Did I say something wrong? Was I too forward? Fuck, I should've done it smoother.

I groaned and inwardly rolled my eyes. _Awesome, prick._

But just as I thought I'd blown it, her sweet little voice broke through my torture. "I'd like that, too," she said shyly, putting me out of my misery, and fiddling with her fingers. "So...what do we do now?"

Me? I was doing a fucking victory dance. She wanted to see me again! Shit, I felt like I'd hit the fucking jackpot!

"Why don't we start with you giving me your number." I decided I'd be upfront with her. No point in beating around the bush.

She chuckled to herself, bit her lip and shook her head in amusement. Okay, what was so funny? "Jake, I like you, I do, but I think you're gonna have to work a little harder than that if you want my digits." She looked over and winked at me.

Wait...what?

"And how would you suggest I do that?" I asked, confused.

Bella shrugged and gave me an impish smirk. "You tell me. If you really wanna see me again, you'll find a way." And with that she climbed out of the car, shut the door and leaned against it, dipping down and peering through the window at me. "I meant what I said, Jake, I really did have a nice time," she said earnestly, while giving me one last breathtaking smile before pushing herself off of my car and unlocking her own. Just before she climbed in, she looked over to me. "Oh, and Jake, don't take too long." While throwing me a sultry little wink.

_Seriously not helping the ache!_

Holy freaking Christ. I groaned inwardly as I felt my jeans start to tighten. Fuck. I was in serious need of an adjustment and I couldn't fucking well do it with her sitting there, but I couldn't stand the thought of her leaving.

Jesus Christ, I'm in serious shit.

I sat in the car, my body tense, and my head leaning against the headrest as I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes, willing away the excruciating ache and throbbing that I felt within the confines of my jeans.

Bella had me hooked. I wanted her, _badly_. And not just her body, I wanted _all _of her. I wanted to know how it felt to walk beside her and have the comfort in knowing she was mine. I wanted to kiss her deeply and passionately without keeping up a pretence or worrying about pushing her too far. I was excited. For the first time in my life, a woman actually challenged me. She didn't just roll over and give me what I wanted; she wanted me to work for it. And I can't tell you how fucking sexy that was.

As I opened my eyes and gazed in the rear view mirror, my heart plummeted. She was driving away from me, and fuck if it didn't hurt. I didn't like it and I wouldn't have it. She saved my ass numerous times today and expected nothing in return, all because she was a good person. Now it was time for me to step up and take control. If she wanted me to work for her attention, then I'd do it, no questions asked.

Nothing was going to stop me from looking into those perfect, chocolate eyes.

_Nothing._

* * *

Reviews make me happy! :)


	5. Should've Kissed You Part One

A/N: Sorry there's been such a delay in posting this, but I've had yet more real life problems that have prevented me from writing. However, I think I'm back in the game now!

This chapter _Should've Kissed You _will be posted in three parts because its quite long. I just want to clarify something: Jake and Bella have technically already had a kinda first date, so this next date will be a little more...serious. So if their characters appear TOO intense, it's because they already harbour feelings for each other, they just aren't sure what to do with them. They are acting n pure instinct. I'm not sure if I've said this before, but my intention for this story was to have them be completely upfront with one another. I tend to hold back in my other stories, I didn't wanna do that with this one. So if it seems too fast too quick, I apologize.

Thank you to my beautiful and talented beta: _Simply Jaded4_

Thank you to my pre-readers: _Madmamabear & Feebes. _

* * *

**4. Should've Kissed You.**

_Why am I mad? I don't get it  
It seems like every time you give me signs and I miss it  
I did it again, I admit it  
I left you standing there and now I regret it  
Seems like every time I get the chance  
I lose my cool and I blow it  
And I get all tongue tied, lost in your eyes  
I'm a fool and I know it_

_I should've kissed you, I should've told you  
Told you just how I feel  
And next time I won't stop, I'll listen to my heart  
'Cause what I feel is real  
I should've kissed you  
I should've told you how I feel  
I should've kissed you  
I should've showed you just how I feel_

_No, I did not give you my two cents  
A million reasons why I should have and it makes no sense  
So here I am by myself again  
Stopping for green lights and I know  
I wanna be more than friends  
How come everytime I get the chance  
I lose my cool and I blow it?  
And I get all tongue tied, lost in your eyes  
I'm a fool and I know it, hey_

_So I turned the car around and you were right where I left you  
And your smile said you were feeling me too  
And then the moon shined bright  
'Cause when your lips met mine  
Yeah, I finally got it right  
I'll be leaving with you tonight  
And I won't have to say_

_Girl, I should've kissed you, I should've told you  
Told you just how I feel  
And this time I won't stop until I have your heart  
'Cause what I'm feeling is real_

_**Chris Brown~ Should've Kissed You**_

**JPOV**

School after school blurred past my window as I drove aimlessly around south west Seattle looking for the woman who had unconsciously crawled her way under my skin, worked her way through my body, and sent shock waves of electricity straight to my heart. Fucking hours I'd spent cooped up in my SUV, parking outside what I hoped would be her school, scanning the parking lot like some damned stalker, only to find that it, in fact, wasn't her place of work.

After she left my side and headed back to work, I sat in my SUV wracking my brains, and pulling my damn hair out trying to think of ways in which I could find her...then it struck me. I pulled out my cell, Googled elementary schools in south west Seattle, then wrote down every single one I could find. One of those names would lead me to her; one of those schools would take me to those beautiful brown eyes, and her perfect little smile. I just had to figure out which one.

However, each goddamned time, I came up short.

_Mount View Elementary School_

_Roxhill Elementary School_

_Alki Elementary School_

_West Seattle Elementary School_

_White Center Heights Elementary_

I'd been to all of them, and I was slowly running out of options.

This shit was crazy.

I had no clue what it was about her that turned me from the reasonable, relatively sensible guy that I was into this bat-shit crazy, whipped pansy. I couldn't get her outta my head. It was like she had taken over my every thought, consumed my senses and filled places within me that I never knew existed until the second I met her.

I groaned internally, leaned forward and wrapped my arms around my steering wheel in defeat. I had one option left, and if she wasn't there then I was fucked if I knew where she'd be.

The soft babbles of my resting son brought me out of my inner battle, and simultaneously made me smile. I sighed and collapsed back against my seat, my head dropped back against the headrest as I scanned my surroundings with precision.

"Where is she, buddy? Help your old man out and throw me a bone." I sighed again, knowing full well my son was as helpless as I was.

Feather-light hums and sighs escaped the puckered, glistening mouth of my boy as he writhed in his car seat, with his head once again lolled to the side, while he drifted in and out of a deep sleep.

I glanced in the mirror that allowed me to see my son. It had taken a while for me to get used to facing my son toward the rear of the vehicle, but I wanted him to be safe. Of course, this meant that the only way I could look at him without pulling over and getting out of the car was if I used a mirror that, in turn, showed me a mirror that showed my son.

He was smiling brightly, kicking and waving his arms excitedly, happy to hear my voice. At least I make someone happy.

"Hey little man, did you have a nice nap?" I loved the way he always seemed to wake up happy.

Ethan babbled, making a ah-ya-ya sound.

It could have been an uh-ha; I decided to take it that way. "You did, huh?" My voice raised slightly at the end of the question. "Did you dream?"

This time the sound was longer, "Aaaahhhh."

Was that a yes? I was fucked if I knew, but rolling with it seemed like a stellar option right now.

"Anything fun?" It didn't seem to matter if I sounded like an idiot, Ethan appeared to love what he was hearing. He smiled and cackled.

I chuckled and raised my brow at him in amusement. "You dreamt of Bella, huh?" Ok, so that might have come from my own subconscious, but shit, could you blame me?

He threw me a gummy smile in response. Kid had taste.

"Yeah, I bet she'd grace my dreams as well," I muttered, quietly. My son didn't need to hear that.

"Oooouuuu," Ethan cooed.

"I know, I like her too," I said, practically making up my own conversation with my kid. Fuck, if the guys could hear me now, I wouldn't live this shit down.

Ethan repeated his babbling _ooouuu_ noise, and then followed it with an ahh-ahh.

"You think she's hot?"

He let out a loud, "Uuuuh!"

I'll take that as a yes.

"Yeah, she's something alright," I mumbled in a hushed voice.

Ethan sighed dreamily. I chuckled. I couldn't help it. I knew kids started young, but Christ!

"Her lips? Yeah, I remember those lips." Fuck, how could I forget. They tasted and felt fucking amazing against mine. Like cotton candy.

Nothing should taste that good.

"Buh buh buh," he babbled, while flailing his arms and looking towards his window.

"Alright champ, I get you like her, but you understand she's my girl, right? 'Sides, I know you come from these loins and all, but don't think just 'cause you're my son I won't fight dirty," I warned him, playfully. Wow, I haven't even known this girl for a day yet, and she's already turning me into some kinda fucking possessive caveman.

In response to my playful warning, he made a kind of grunting sound.

I had a feeling that 'grunt' was his way of telling me to get my head outta my ass and go get the girl. "I'm trying, but I gotta find her first. Wanna help me out with that?"

With a renewed burst of determination, I started my SUV, threw it in gear and turned into the parking lot, hoping like hell I found a sleek, black Mini Cooper.

~UH~

I drove around pointlessly, my heart dropping further as I circled the parking lot one more time, not seeing anything that resembled the car that she drove away in.

Sighing, I pulled into a space and cut the ignition. This was fucking useless!

I didn't know what else to do, and that drove me fucking insane.

Giving up, I sighed heavily, ran my hands over my face and through my hair in frustration, then shook my head. "Strike three, little man. I don't see it. I tried." I shook my head in annoyance, pissed at myself that I hadn't managed to find the only woman to ever make me feel something so fucking overpowering. My damn heart ached at the thought of never seeing my brown-haired beauty again.

I heaved a defeated sigh and cranked my car into reverse. Christ, this _fucking sucked_. I shook my head in disappointment and closed my eyes, leaning forward and rested my head against the wheel. Until now, I never really realised just how much that five foot nothing, heartbreakingly gorgeous little saviour impacted on my life. The thought of never seeing her again? Well, it fucking scared the shit out of me. It scared the hell out of me that I could feel something so intense and powerful for a woman I'd only just met, yet it simultaneously terrified me that I'd never feel the way I felt when I pressed my lips against hers, and held her in my arms again.

That moment was my first little slice of heaven.

That moment changed everything for me. I wasn't exactly sure how. But I can tell you, judging by the way I feel right now, the rest of my life was going to fucking suck without her in it.

With my head rested against the warm leather of the wheel, I inhaled deeply. I tried. What else could I do? Sure, we had one mind-blowing kiss, and her intoxicating raspberry and vanilla scent lifted and filled my body, taking me some me on some freaking Bella high, but what more could I do?

Fucking nothing, that's what.

And that pissed me the hell off.

My first glimpse of happiness in what I could only describe as years, and it's over before it even had the damn chance to take off. Fucking great.

With that awesome revelation now planted firmly in my head, I glanced over my left shoulder, making sure my lane was clear and backed out. Just as I put the car into first, Ethan let out and ear-shattering shriek of laughter. Immediately I slammed on the brake and whipped my head around to find my boy burbling excitedly, his small and smiling eyes transfixed on something outside of his window. My brows pulled together in confusion as my eyes travelled along his line of sight, curious to see what had him so bouncy and energetic when he was moments before falling back into his dreams.

"What's up, little man? What's got you so hyped up?" I asked my bubble-blowing kid, while my eyes reached the passenger side of my car, still searching for what had his undivided attention.

It was then that I saw it.

There, right in front of my gaze was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Jammed between two big-ass SUVs, barely visible to the human eye, sat an extremely familiar, sleek, black Mini Cooper.

My heart stopped and relief flooded my veins.

A smile the size of the Taj Mahal erupted across my face as I took in the tiny slip of the vehicle in front of me. _Finally_.

I'd never been so fucking happy to see a Mini Cooper in all my damn life.

I just sat there, frozen to my seat, paralysed and beaming like an idiot as I stared at the compact car.

Finally, after hours of endless searching, I'd fucking found her.

_God bless Lafayette Elementary school._

~UH~

**BPOV**

"See you Monday, Dawn," I called over my shoulder, as I moved my bag onto my other one and pushed open the main door of the school.

"Will do! Bright and early, ready to tackle the little monsters," she chuckled sarcastically, in a 'yeah, right' tone. "Oh! You're seeing Jaymie this weekend, right?"

I nodded and smiled. Jaymie was my five-year-old goddaughter, but in all honesty that little girl was more like my daughter. Even though she was only five, she was extremely smart and aware of things. She wasn't close to her parents, who were two friends of mine I'd met in college, and they didn't really seem all that interested in the whole parenthood thing. So every other weekend I'd have her stay with me and we'd go and do something fun together. After all, the poor thing was only five, it wasn't her fault that her parents were more interested in buying the latest fashions than getting her clothes or taking her out and spending some quality time with her. "Sure am. Taking her to the new indoor jungle gym that's just opened up in central Seattle. Should be fun," I said proudly. Talking about Jaymie always brought a smile to my face. I loved being around that little girl. I loved seeing her smile and knowing I was the one who put it there; there's nothing else like it in the world.

How her parents could treat her any differently was beyond me.

Dawn smiled in awe and clutched her hands to her chest. "Aww, I bet she'll love that," she whispered in a dreamy sigh. "Well, have a nice weekend and take pics! I wanna see pictures of the little cutie!"

I chuckled and shook my head in amusement. That woman was all kinds of crazy, but she was lovely. "I will. See you Monday."

Walking towards my car, I was hit by the bitter Seattle air nipping at my skin, causing me to shiver. I had stupidly opted to forgo my black cardigan because my awesomely annoying best friend had taken it away from me, claiming today was going to be warm and I needed to get some sun on my scarily white skin. I scowled at her words, and the fact I was now freezing my ass off, and took out my keys from my bag. Clearly, she was wrong.

Unlocking my car, I with great care and effort opened the door and squeezed my body through the tight gap and climbed in. Sitting in my seat I huffed, rolled my eyes and adjusted my slightly disheveled clothing. I guess this was what I got for helping out devastatingly handsome single fathers, and being late to work. After placing my bag in the passenger footwell, I took my key, put it in the ignition, turned it and let my brand new car roar to life. Mini Coopers were my dream cars. I loved how they held such elegance and femininity about them. So when I'd saved up enough money, with a little help from my promotion, I went to a dealership and purchased this little beauty.

A slight sheen of drizzle coated my windshield, blurring my vision and making it extremely hard for me to see. However, just as the pads of my fingers touch the windshield wiper switch, something flapping around and wedged in between my wipers caught my eye.

With my brows drawn together in confusion and curiously, I wound down my window and reach out to retrieve the damp piece of paper.

_Pretty Bella lady,_

_My dad is really nuts about you, and I kinda like you too. Could you call him? He's making me crazy talking to me about you. He won't shut up and I can't answer him. You have to save me, pretty Bella lady. My dad's number is: 206-556-7471. Please put my dad out of his misery and call him. I'm counting on you, pretty Bella._

_Love forever, Ethan._

_P.S. I really liked the pacifier. Good choice._

I sat in my car paralysed, frozen to the seat. My fingers clung to the white piece of paper, while my amazed eyes remained glued to the number staring up at me, begging me for attention. A maelstrom of emotions attacked my body: happiness, elation, shock and disbelief flooded my being in tidal waves.

I couldn't believe it. My chest felt like it was going to explode, my heart swelled with delight, and my mind raced a mile a minute.

"I can't believe he's found me," I breathed breathlessly into the silence surrounding me, my body going through the various stages of shock.

I gulped hard and placed the letter on the passenger seat, needing a minute to compose myself. I had no clue what to do. Should I call him? Do I leave it a few days and then call him? Play hard to get? No, no, that wouldn't be fair. After all, I had asked him for this. I challenged him to find me and he had. That had to mean something, right? That had to mean he was interested.

I sighed in annoyance towards myself and squeezed my eyes shut. This was ridiculous. I'm a grown woman freaking out because some guy I helped has shown an interest. I mean, for Christ's sake, this wasn't fucking high school.

Deciding to take just take a leap of faith and live on the wild side, I pulled out my cell and dialled his number.

_Here we go_, I thought nervously._ It's now or never._

I brought the cell to my ear, took a deep and shaky breath, and waited anxiously to hear the voice that had me all kinds of messed up.

"What's up?" came his beautiful, husky, masculine voice.

I swear, in that moment, my heart stopped.

Quickly, I swallowed the lump of nerves residing in the back of my throat and answered. "So, I understand a certain little guy is in need of rescuing?" I began, smiling.

"You heard that, huh?" God, his sexy, thick baritone made my heart sing. My smile intensified as I absorbed the heartwarming hints of humour in his tone.

I sucked in a deep, soul cleansing breath and sunk my teeth into my lower lip. This man was like a breath of fresh air and I adored that.

"Yup, sure did."

"And how, may I ask, did you hear about that?" The humour in his voice continued as he questioned me. He was playing with me. I smiled again. That was incredibly sexy.

"Little guy left a cute note on my car," I stated casually, while glancing out of my windshield.

What a charmingly rubbish day.

"Oh he did, did he?" The cockiness and playfulness in his voice gave him away instantly. He was smirking. I knew it. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did.

I blushed, my face warming instantantly at our flirty little game, and nodded. Why I nodded I had no idea. It wasn't as if he could see me. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity, I answered him. "Sure did. So, wanna tell me why the little guy needs my help?

"Why don't you tell me what he said in the note?" _Sneaky, Jake. Very sneaky._

"Well, he might've mentioned that his daddy keeps talking about me, and it's driving him around the bend. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" I teased.

"I might, but that's confidential information." He was smirking again; I could hear it in his tone. "Did he say why he was hounding him?" Ooh that little...

"He mentioned it, but that's confidential information," I replied, mimicking his previous words, while biting my lip and smiling. Uh-huh. Two could play at that game.

"Nicely played," he chuckled, the depth of it doing some seriously dangerous stuff to my feminine parts. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you broke the rules just this once."

"I s'pose I could do that - just this once," I said suggestively, while glancing down to my lap, and fiddling with my fingernail. "He might've mentioned that his daddy has a slight soft spot for me."

Now, I wasn't one hundred percent sure on this, but I could've sworn I heard him scoff and murmur, "Soft spot? Understatement of the freakin' year, if you ask me." But then again, my treacherous ears could have been playing tricks on me. It wouldn't be the first time.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it," I asked, hoping he'd repeat.

"S'nothing," he mumbled, sounding a little flustered and embarrassed that I'd caught him. I smiled. He was so cute. "I was just thinking that I have an insider's view, and I'd say he's pretty into you."

My ears perked up and my heart slammed against my chest at his revelation. "He is, huh?" I couldn't help but blush. The guy certainly had a way with words.

"Sure, sure. I happen to know that he's been asking Ethan all kindsa things. Y'know, looking for advice I s'pose." My brows instantly furrowed together. He was asking his son for advice? Advice on what?

"Advice?" I repeated his words in confusion. "Advice about what? Maybe I could help?" I offered.

"Trying to figure out the best way to get next to you-again. I think you made quite the impression on him."

My jaw hit my lap. Did he really just say that? "Is that so?" I asked, amazed, though inside I was friggin' ecstatic! It was then that something snapped inside of me. "I think I might be able to help him out with that."

"Yeah?" His voice rose a little, I think in disbelief. "How would you do that?"

I wasn't good with taking the initiative, but considering he'd actually gone to all that trouble to find me, it was the least I could do. I closed my eyes, took a shallow, shaky breath and decided to throw caution to the wind. "Well, how about I make good on that steak dinner?"

_Please don't say no. _"Steak dinner?"

I chewed on my lip nervously, with my eyes still shut tightly. I didn't have it in me to open then at this precise moment. "Yeah. Steak dinner. You think that would help?" I asked wincing, praying I didn't get shot down in flames.

"I think it just might," he breathed huskily, sending a shiver of desire down my spine. "What kinda steak dinner are we thinkin' of?"

"Well, there's this place that's pretty neat a few blocks from here. We could go there and check it out. Just me, him... How does that sound? Would he be up for that?"

"Oh I guarantee he'd be up for it. He'd be happy to take you to dinner."

My eyes snapped open and my face fell into a deep frown. No. I wasn't having that. I wanted to take _him_ out. "How's about _he_ lets me take _him_? Ya know, seeing as he went all out to find me. Think of it as a reward."

There was a brief moment of silence. I took the pause as him thinking my proposal over.

After what felt like decades, but in reality was mere seconds, he replied to my question.

"You want to take me-_him_- to dinner? Really?" he whispered in amazement, while quickly correcting himself. My heart clenched painfully. There was no way a guy like him should be asking those kinds of questions. I shook my head and closed my eyes. How was this guy was so unaware of how damn sexy he was? Why wouldn't I want to take him out?

However, deciding not to freak him out with what I really thought, I shrugged and went with the diluted version. "Yeah. Why not? I mean, after all, he did find me."

He scoffed once again and shocked me further. "I doubt he's ever been taken to dinner by such a pretty lady before."

My heart literally melted.

It was now my turn to scoff, but this time incredulously, refusing to believe a guy as precious and gorgeous as him had never been taken out before. "Really? A handsome guy like him has never been taken out? I find that hard to believe."

There was another moment of silence.

"You think he's handsome?" I'd said all of that and all he'd picked up on was me complimenting him? Yup. Some serious confidence issues lurking below the surface. I was going to make it my priority to ease those.

"Very," I stated confidently and without hesitation.

Obviously he didn't want me to elaborate on my attraction to him as he diverted the conversation back to my prior question. Did me finding him attractive make him feel uncomfortable? God, I hoped not.

"Well, he's kinda shy. He's not really used to the whole dating thing. And you know, being the guy and all...you know how social rules are."

Rules? He was worried about social rules? Fuck the damn rules. "Well, if it makes him feel any better, he doesn't need to feel shy around me. I think he's amazing. And to hell with the social rules." Christ, was this what this world had come to? A girl couldn't even take out the guy she liked without it being labelled as 'weird' or 'strange'? That was messed up.

"I think you might be just the lady to put him at ease. I'm pretty damn sure that he'd be more than thrilled to let you take him out to dinner."

"You sound awful confident about that, but ok." If he was ok with it, who was I to argue? "So, do you think he'd be free tonight?" I asked, praying that he was. I really didn't want to be knocked back.

Jake replied almost instantly. "Oh yeah, he's free. I'll make sure of that."

I couldn't help but smile. "So...would he be good to pick me up or...?"

"Sure, sure. I think he could handle that. If you like, I can give him the directions to you. You don't mind telling a stranger where you live, do you? I mean, you know that Ethan trusts me. His dad does too."

"Well, if Ethan and his dad trusts you then I can't see any harm in it. I live in the Joule apartment building on Broadway Avenue. Apartment seven."

I could hear some faint rustling in the background I took as him writing it down. "Okay, I've got that down. Should I tell him to be there around six?"

"Sure thing. Six is perfect for me."

"Sweet. I'll make sure he's there at six sharp."

"Ok. 6pm it is. Could you do one thing for me?"

"Anything. Name it."

"Tell him that I said thanks for finding me, and that I can't wait to see him again." It was the truth. I really was looking forward to seeing him again. Something about him and that little boy had me hooked.

"Sure thing. I'll make sure he gets the message. I'd be willing to bet that he can't wait to see you again either. I think I'm jealous. Maybe I'll just pocket this message and show up myself. What d'ya think? Could I steal you away from Jake?"

Was he testing me? Should I be insulted or flattered? "Nope, sorry. See, I'm kinda into him. I'm a one man woman."

"Well, damn. Okay then. Guess I'll do the honorable thing. I learned that much from Jake. Not nice to go where I'm not invited."

"Well if Jake's as into me as Ethan says, I'm not so sure he'd want a third wheel. Especially if its just me...and him...together."

"I can guarantee he's into you that much and more. Don't blame him for not wanting a third wheel. And yeah, you and him...together...that sounds kinda nice."

"It really does," I said, dreamily. "Ok, well I s'pose I should get home and get ready. I guess I'll, uh, see him later."

"You sure will. I'll make sure he's there, with bells on."

I laughed. "Bells on? Really?"

"What?" he chuckled, knowing exactly what I was referring to.

"Bells? Bella?"

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," he laughed. Oh, I was so going to get him for this, and I was going to get him good.

"Yeah, I'll bet," I chuckled and shook my head. "Ok, well, I should go. I guess I'll see you around."

"You sure will. Take care of yourself, Bella. I know you'll take good care of Jake and Ethan."

I smiled, awe-struck. He already had faith in me, and that was a nice thing to hear. And he was completely right. I would take care of them because that deliciously handsome daddy and his unbelievably adorable little boy were quickly becoming my world.

~UH~

**JPOV**

Pacing frantically around my bedroom, I was freaking the fuck out. I had a date with Bella tonight, and I had no damn clue what to do. What was the norm? 'Cause I'm pretty damn sure it wasn't the girl taking the guy out.

Fuck.

Should I have just insisted on taking her out? But she seemed pretty adamant, and the last fucking thing I wanted to do was upset or piss her off when I'd just found her.

Christ, I needed some help.

Dropping down heavily onto my bed, I pulled out my cell and dialled my sister.

While I waited for Becca to pick up, I collapsed back onto the bedding and closed my eyes, running my hand through my hair-which seriously needed a fucking cut.

Mental note: haircut.

"What's up, baby bro?" she chirped, greeting me in her usual bouncy manner.

"Hey Becs, listen, I need to call in a favour."

"Sure, what do you need?" Gotta love my sister. Sure, she can be a total diva sometimes, but if anyone needed her help, she was there, no questions asked.

I sighed, not really wanting to ask this, but I didn't have anyone else. "Are you free tonight?" I asked, nervously.

Seriously? With the fucking nerves?

"Why do you wanna know?"

I bit the corner of my mouth anxiously. "I kinda need a sitter."

I heard a loud stunned gasp come from the end of the line. "Does my lil' bro have a hot date?!" she squealed in excitement.

I huffed in annoyance. Great, this was all I needed. I have a shitload of stuff to do before meeting Bella, so I really didn't have time to listen to my sister getting all loco on my ass. "Becca," I warned.

"Hey, don't give me all that! It's not often I get calls from my brother asking for dating advice; it must be serious..." I could practically hear her ears perking up, looking for her next scoop of gossip.

I rolled my eyes and growled. "Becca, would you be fucking serious for one damn minute?"

Her laughing and teasing immediately came to a halt. "Ok, ok, I'm listening. So what do you need help with?"

I shifted uncomfortably on my bed, while glancing over at my already pressed jeans and shirt. "You're a chick."

"Well spotted, Sherlock," she retorted, dryly.

Ok, seriously? Her attitude was pissing me off. "Becca," I growled in irritation.

"Alright! Sorry, go on," she apologised.

"What the heck am I s'posed to wear? What do chicks dig?"

"Well, it depends on where you are taking her."

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Uh, I'm...not."

"Not what?" she asked, confusion swimming in her voice.

"I'm not...taking her," I mumbled, begrudgingly. "She's taking me..."

The was a moment of awkward silence, before she burst out laughing.

I scowled and clenched my jaw in frustration. This wasn't a fucking laughing matter. I needed her damn help and all she could do was laugh? _This_ was the reason I was slightly hesitant to accept Bella's offer. It wasn't because I didn't wanna go out with her. Shit, that couldn't be further from the truth. I wanted all the time I could get with her. I just didn't want people whispering and saying shit about us and making her uncomfortable.

So this little laughing fit my sister was having at my damn expense wasn't helping.

"Becca, I swear, I'm about five seconds from hanging up on your ass."

She gasped for air. "I'm sorry, that's hilarious!" See what I'm working with here? Fucking unbelievable.

"Losing patience here."

Her laughing died down to choked chuckles. "I'm sorry. I've just not heard of that one before. Uh, ok, clothes. Where is she taking you?" she asked.

"She said something about a steakhouse."

"She's taking you to dinner? I like this girl already. Ok, uh, go casual. Jeans, t-shirt, sneakers, etc."

I chuckled. I wasn't sure why, but it actually meant a lot to me that my sister approved of my date-even though they'd never met. _Okay, Black. Slow it down. Don't freak the girl out and fuck this up._

"Ok. Casual. Got it. What about when I pick her up? Do I get her flowers?"

"Yes, flowers. Absolutely. You'll impress her and she'll feel special if you buy her flowers. Roses. Get her roses. Every girl loves roses."

I nodded, making a mental checklist in my head: haircut, flowers.

"Ok. Casual and flowers. Got it." Cue brief, uncomfortable pause. "Becs?"

"Jake."

"Why did you react that way when I said she was taking me out?" I fucking hated how raw, exposed and vulnerable I sounded, but I needed to know.

"It's nothing bad. I've just never heard of the woman taking the guy out before. It's actually a really nice gesture. This girl seems different. I mean, I've not even met her, but the fact she's taking you out, it's just different. You might wanna hang on to this one. You have a rare one here, Jake. Don't ruin it."

I didn't plan to. I would never hurt her. Shit, just thinking about that beautiful brunette upset or hurting made my damn blood boil. I would beat the fuck out of anyone who even tried to hurt her. That woman deserved to be cherished and worshipped, and that was exactly what I was gonna do. If she gave me the chance, that is.

"Yeah, I know. I don't plan on ruining it. I actually really like her. She's different," I confessed. And I'm not even sorry that I sounded like a total pansy. "So should I offer to pay? Or split it? I don't really want her paying for everything," I asked, unsure.

"If she's asked you out, let her pay for the meal, but if all goes well, say you're paying for the next one. Or buy her something. Those restaurants usually have people hovering around selling single stem flowers. Buy her a flower, and watch the smile appear on her face. Trust me, that'll win you major points," she said, sounding pleased with her suggestion.

Okay. I could do that. Granted I wasn't thrilled with the prospect of my date-shit, how weird did that sound?-forking out money for everything, but that didn't mean I couldn't romance her in the meantime.

"Right. Ok. I think I got it all," I replied, nervously.

She chuckled softly, obviously sensing my tension. "Just be yourself, Jake. Don't pretend to be something you're not. It will backfire badly. She needs to get to know YOU. Do that and you'll do just fine."

I smiled, silently thanking the gods that this gem was my sister.

"Sure, sure. Listen Becs, I gotta shoot. Got some flowers to go buy," I announced with a new sense of pride. I smirked. This feeling felt good. A guy could get used to this. "Can you get here by five? I'm not sure how long I'll be out so you might wanna bring some overnight stuff."

"Sure thing. I'll be there at five. Don't worry about a thing. It'll all be fine," Becca assured me, gently.

"Thanks, Becs."

"No worries. What are sisters for, huh? Oh and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm real proud of you," she said in awe, making me smile.

Unfortunately, my defensive mechanism kicked in and I automatically retorted, "Fuck off, Becca."

She gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm serious. I know it can't have been easy. You did good, lil' bro."

"Sure, sure. I gotta bounce. I'll catch you later. Thanks for this, Becca."

"You love me really. Ok, go. Go buy your flowers, and I'll see you later."

I pressed the end button on my cell, and threw it carelessly on my nightstand.

Pushing myself up and off the bed, I went to get my sleeping son, and then headed out to get my hair chopped and pay a visit to my local florist.

* * *

There we go! I hope it's enough to keep you satisfied until my next update. Next two chapter will include the date! :)

Don't forget to review! Reviews keep me inspired! :)

Until the next time, Cat.


	6. Should've Kissed You Part Two

A/N: Just a quick note to say a MASSIVE thank you to all of you that read and reviewed! You have no idea how much your kinds words meant to me. I was thrilled to see such an amazing response! So thank you _so _much!

OK, here is the second part of _Should've Kissed You. _This chapter involves some of the date, but as I said in the previous part, have had to split it because I couldn't stop writing!

Big Wolfie, Jake love to my beta: Simply Jaded4

And thanks to my pre-readers: Madmamabear & Feebes.

* * *

**4. Should've Kissed You. P2**

**JPOV**

Cologne: check.

Freshly cut hair: check.

Flowers: check.

Wallet: check.

Babysitter: check, but she needs to hurry the fuck up.

Leather jacket: check.

Pearly-white smile: check.

Now all I had to do was control the swarm of butterflies that had taken up residence in my stomach. Yeah, I'm nervous. I was about to go on a date with a woman so beautiful, the mere thought of those delicate, silky strands, gorgeous doe-eyes, and full, pink lips made me damn near blow a fuse. So, yeah, I think I'm entitled to be a little nervous.

"Whatcha think, champ?" I asked my cooing son as he rested in his rocker, smiling up at me brightly. "How do I look?"

He gave me one of his infamous gummy smiles, and made what sounded like a loud grunting noise, "Uuuh!" while flailing his arms wildly.

"I gotta say, I agree with the little guy. My baby bro certainly cleans up nice." Becca appeared at my doorway with a low whistle, while leaning against the wooden frame with a shit-eating grin on her face.

My smile faded instantly and rapidly formed a frown. Fashionably late as always.

Ignoring her smart-ass comments, I turned back to the mirror and added a few finishing touches to my hair. Once I was done, I washed the excess gel from my hands, quickly dried them on the hand towel and turned to face my darling sister.

"I don't have time for pleasantries, Becca," I growled, feeling pissed that she was late on the one night I needed her to be here on time. "However, if you'd been here fifteen minutes ago, then I might've been in the mood to do small talk with you."

She chuckled and flopped down on the bed, leaning down to pick up my son. "Oh stop being such a bitch and cheer the hell up. After all, you're about to go out on a date with a fine, young woman. Don't wanna be all grumpy around her, do you?" She smirked wickedly, quirking her brow at me, while bouncing Ethan in her arms.

I shot a murderous glare her way, before turning back to the mirror to check my appearance one last time. "Whatever. Listen, I've given Ethan his bath. He usually plays a little in his rocker for around an hour, and I feed him again at around half seven. The formula is in the fridge so all you gotta do is heat it up." I turned and looked at her sternly, making sure she took all of this in. "He usually gets fussy around eight, so just put him in his crib and let him play with his toys. He normally drifts off a little after, so please make sure you have a monitor with you at all times," I instructed her, pointing my finger towards the baby monitor on my nightstand. "I'm not sure what time I'll be back, but if I'm not back by his next feed, he usually wakes up to eat again at around eleven. After that, you should be good."

Becca laughed softly, while lifting Ethan up and suspending him above her head in a playful manner. "Aww don't worry, Daddykins, we are gonna be just fine. Aren't we, little man?" she said with excitement in her voice, making my boy smile with happiness.

While a huge part of me was chomping at the bit to go and pick up Bella, I couldn't help the feeling of sheer dread and anxiety that had settled in my stomach as I realised that this would be the first time that I'd been out since his birth. Call it fatherly instinct, but just the thought of leaving him was tearing me up inside. "You promise to call me if anything goes wrong?" I asked, worriedly. "I don't care what time it is, or how serious it is, if you need me, call me."

Becca lowered my son back into her arms and gently rocked him. She turned towards me and gave me an 'if you don't leave in the next thirty seconds, your ass is toast' look and arched her brow. "Jake, he's my only nephew. Give me some credit. I love this kid like he's my own, so will you stop fretting and go get your date before she thinks you've stood her up?"

I gulped hard and nodded. Was I stalling? Shit, I was. Fuck, my palms were sweating and my heart was pounding. This was normal, right? I wasn't having a fucking panic attack or anything, was I? I could do this. I could go out to dinner with the woman who had rocked my world from the moment she walked into it, couldn't I? Yes, I could. Because for the first time in nearly a year, I was actually happy. And I had her to thank for that. We might've only been out for a coffee and spoken on the phone, but I didn't care. I wasn't about to let happiness slip through my fingers.

I might be completely outta practice with this shit, but I wasn't stupid.

Grabbing my cell from the nightstand, I strolled over to my sister and son and kissed them both on the cheek. "Ok, I'm gone. Catch you later, little man." I kissed his smooth forehead and inhaled his baby scent. Christ, I was going to miss him. "See ya later, Becs. Remember what I said. Call me if you need anything."

She rolled her eyes. "I will, now go!"

Chuckling, I took one last glance back at my son before heading into my kitchen to grab the roses, then out to my car to go and collect my beautiful date.

~UH~

**BPOV**

"You don't think it's too much?" I asked my best friend, Mary, as I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom-where she was perched on the sink painting her nails-revealing my snow leopard print cocktail dress.

She looked up from painting her nails, gave me the once over with her eyes and smirked. "Girl, put it this way, there has to be something seriously wrong with the dude if you don't get laid tonight."

I tilted my head to the side and looked at her in disapproval. "You know me better than that. Tonight isn't about getting laid. It's about us getting to know one another," I explained, though I was more than likely talking to myself.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, while placing the nail brush back in the bottle. "Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that."

I laughed and slipped on my black heels. "You are incorrigible!"

Mary threw me an ear to ear grin and winked. "True dat, my sexy lady. But you love me."

"This is very true," I agreed, laughing. "Anyways, you'd better bounce. He's gonna be here soon, and I don't want my crazy ass best friend scaring him off." I winked, teasingly.

Before hopping down from the sink, Mary glanced over at me and threw me a knowing look. "Now come on, tell the truth." She picked up the nail polish and placed it in the cabinet. "You're just scared he's gonna see my fine ass and let me steal him away."

Now, if this had been anyone else, I might've been slightly concerned about a remark like that, but that little comment was Mary all over. She didn't give a fuck, and she said what she wanted. She was a straight talker and that's why I loved her. I also knew that she would never hurt me. Mary was like my sister, and if anyone hurt a member of her family, there would be hell to pay.

"Yes, absolutely. That's the reason. I'm so colossally lacking in self confidence, I'm worried that my sex deprived best friend is going to steal away my date."

She snapped her fingers and smiled. "I knew it! See, there's no hiding this shiznit from me. I always find out."

We laughed together for a second, before things turned deadly serious.

She reached forward and took my hand. "In all seriousness, I really am happy that you've found someone. I know it hasn't been easy to trust someone again," she said, looking at me with sad eyes. "But I swear, if this dude even so much as breathes on you in the wrong way, the mofo is going down. And I am not even joking. There's no way in hell I'm letting my sister get hurt again. I watched it happen once, like fuck am I doing it again," Mary finished passionately, her face contorted into an angry scowl.

I stepped forward and brought her in for a hug. "I know, honey, and it really means a lot. But I really like him, Mary. He's...different."

She smiled and cupped my cheeks. "He better be."

My eyes filled with unshed tears as the sisterly moment we shared lingered between us. She had no idea how much I cherished her.

"Ok, well, I s'pose I'd better go. You aren't the only one with a date, you know. Only mine involves a threesome with the dudes from _True Blood_ and an insanely large tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Have a nice night, my love. Don't forget to hit me up and let me know how it went. I'd rather not be informed via the relationship status on your Facebook," she winked and smirked.

I nodded in understanding, and walked her towards my door and opened it. "I'll have to see you on Monday. I've got Jaymie for the weekend so I'm gonna spend some time with her."

"Alright, my little dove. Have fun and say hi to Jaymie for me."

I nodded again, finding it harder to speak as my nerves began to bubble in my stomach. "Sure will, catch you later, honey." I waved her goodbye and walked back into my apartment.

I wasn't about to tell my best friend this, but I felt sick with nerves. Mary was right, this had taken a lot for me to ask him out, but for some reason I felt so comfortable and at ease around him. Not many men made me feel like that. Usually I couldn't wait to get away, but not with Jake.

I kept staring at myself in the mirror, fussing with my hair and applying lip gloss, wondering what an incredibly hot guy like Jake would see in a girl like me. I was positive he could do better. In my opinion, I was barely touching average.

Just as I placed the lip gloss wand back in the tube, my doorbell rang.

Instantly my body stiffened and the lip gloss slipped from my fingers in sheer panic.

_Oh God._

_Oh God._

_Oh God._

Quickly I smoothed over my dress, and ruffled my hair. I looked presentable. That'll do. I bounded out of my bathroom, being extra careful not to catch my heel on the rug covering the foyer floor, and took a brief moment to compose myself. I then opened the door.

As it opened, my eyes were greeted with a breathtaking sight. Jake was standing there with his short, black hair spiked up and perfectly styled. He was dressed in a black, button down shirt that he wore slightly unbuttoned so you could see a glimpse of his perfectly bronze skin, while his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing his tanned, muscular arms. He wore faded grey, Diesel jeans and a pair of black and white Nike sneakers. I was in awe. He looked devastatingly handsome, like he'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine or something.

My mouth dropped open a little as I gazed upon this god in amazement. How was this possible? How had a wallflower like me managed to get a guy like him to go out on a date?

His gorgeous brown eyes found mine and widened. His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Holy shit," he breathed, his eyes turned dark as they roamed over my body, gazing at me hungrily.

I smiled inwardly, and stifled a giggle. I was thrilled that I could get a guy as sexy as him to portray that kind of reaction. As his perusal continued, I squirmed a little as his eyes drifted downwards to my exposed legs. It wasn't that he was making me feel uncomfortable per say, I just wasn't used to a guy looking at me like that.

"Hey Jake," I said in a small voice, causing him to come out of his daze and snap his eyes back to mine.

"Bella," he rasped, still appearing slightly disorientated.

Our eyes lingered together for a few moments, the passion and fire ablaze between us damn near brought me to my knees. My heart was pounding like a jackhammer against my chest, while my mouth suddenly turned extremely dry.

"Uh, do you want to come in for a second? I just gotta grab my purse," I offered, motioning inside my apartment.

Jake shook his head quickly, clearing the mist that has settled over his eyes, then licked his lips and nodded robotically. "Sure, sure."

As we walked through my foyer, I went into the kitchen and retrieved my purse from the counter.

"Nice place," he told me, impressed.

I smiled and turned around, my eyes finding his curious frame admiring the artwork covering the walls. "Thanks," I blushed. "It's not much, but it's home."

Jake turned to face me and looked at me in disbelief. "Not much? Bella this place is awesome," he told me, his tone sincere and genuine.

I wasn't sure why, but I liked that fact he wasn't afraid to set me straight. It was nice.

I blushed again, deeper this time, and averted my eyes to the gleaming light wooden floor, smiling coyly. "Well, do you wanna get going?"

God, I hated how childish and school-girlish I sounded. It wasn't like this was my first date. It was, however, my first since I had my heart broken in two by the man I thought I loved.

Jake threw me a warm smile and nodded. "Oh, before we go, I, uh, got you these." He brought a bouquet of stunningly blood red roses out from behind his back.

I was floored.

I hadn't expected anything from him, so this act of affection totally blew me away.

I'd never been given flowers before.

"You brought me flowers?" I whisper in awe, wondering how this amazing man hadn't been snapped up by some incredibly lucky woman. But then again, I was glad he hadn't. Otherwise he wouldn't be here, in my apartment, with me, about to go out on a date.

I took the flowers dubiously as he shuffled on his feet uncomfortably, and ran an anxious hand over his neck. "Uh, yeah," he mumbled, sounding unsure. "Is that ok? I mean, I'm a little outta practice with the whole dating thing. I'm not sure what's in or out," he chuckled, nervously.

I smiled at his admitted rustiness, and glanced down towards the gorgeous bouquet in my hand. "They're beautiful," I said truthfully, while lifting my gaze and focusing on him. "I've just never been given flowers before." Cue nervous lip bite.

_Dammit. Why did I have to say that?_

He narrowed his eyes as they clouded over with anger, and his jaw clenched. "You've never been given flowers before?"

"No, not really. It's kind of a long story...well, maybe later. Okay?"

His stance and eyes softened instantly. "Okay, no pressure, tell me whatever you want, whenever you want. I'm right here, Bella."

I shouldn't have, but I felt myself immediately shut down. I wasn't quite ready to reveal all regarding my past just yet. I didn't want him to pity or feel sorry for me. That wasn't what I was about.

I placed my purse on the counter, moved back towards the sink, grabbed a vase, filled it with water and with care, placed the flowers inside. Walking back towards the counter, I picked up my purse. "Ready?"

I melted. I literally melted.

_Dammit!_

~UH~

I felt bad.

I shouldn't have locked down on him like I did back at my place, but I didn't wanna scare him off by getting too serious. After all, this was our first date. So, naturally, I felt an unwavering need to apologise.

"Jake?" I started quietly, glancing over at him.

God, he looked so sexy when he drove. So in control and strong with his hand on the steering wheel, while the other rested on his lap. What I wouldn't give to slip my hand into his, and just hold it tightly in mine.

"Bella," he replied with a playful smirk. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I stared down at my hands, fidgeting nervously with my fingers. "I just wanted to apologise for shutting down on you back there. I honestly loved the flowers, they are stunning. I just-"

"Bella," he said warmly, reaching over and taking my hand. That simple yet affectionate gesture left me pining for him. How ridiculous was that?! "You don't have to explain anything if you don't want to." His finger gently rubbed my knuckles comfortingly.

My eyes fluttered shut at the close contact, and I swallowed hard and buried the moan that was itching to be released. I shook my head in protest. "No, I do. It's not fair that I shut you out like that. Especially when you didn't do anything wrong," I sighed heavily.

This wasn't how I wanted our evening to go. "I just...I wasn't really sure what to do because like I said, I've never been given flowers. My ex thought things like that were just a waste of money. He wasn't very romantic." My heart sank as I finished my explanation. That sounded so pathetic!

I'd blown it.

That was way too serious.

Goddammit!

But, much to my great surprise, he didn't pull the car over and hang a u-turn to take me straight home. Instead, Jake squeezed my hand tighter and tore his eyes from the road for a brief moment to gaze into mine. "Bella, no offence or anything, but your ex was a dick." I laughed at his bluntness, making him chuckle. I actually really liked that on him. He said what he thought, and that was major points in my book. "Trust me, a woman as beautiful and special as you deserves to be surrounded by flowers twenty-four-seven. And those flowers I gave you a few minutes ago? Well, they are just the first in a long line. So get used to it, honey," he smirked. God, I loved that smirk on him.

My eyes snapped to his as he called me 'honey'. That actually sounded really nice. _Really, really nice._

"You know, I wasn't sure if you'd show up tonight," I said, grinning impishly while simultaneously changing the subject.

Jake scoffed incredulously, moving his eyes back to the road. "Not a chance in hell of that happening, but ok, I'll bite. Why weren't you sure?"

I smiled and ran the pad of my finger over his wrist bone, eliciting a deep, reverberating groan from him. The sound ran straight down my spine, and right to my toes. _Good, that was the reaction I had hoped for. _"Well, your 'friend,' the guy I spoke with earlier, sounded like he might pocket my address and show up himself," I joked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Wanna hear a secret?" he said, grinning.

I shrugged. "Sure."

He bit his lip and pursed his lip into a thin line. "I was a little jealous," he revealed, his lip twitching as he fought a smile.

My brows pulled together in confusion. "Jealous? Of what?" I asked, puzzled. "Why would you be jealous?"

He moved his eyes from the road again to look directly at me. The intensity between us was now sky-high. "It might've had something to do with the fact my 'friend' was talking about meeting up with you and not letting me know. Just the thought of it makes my blood boil. Shit, I would've hunted his ass down and given him the beat down of his life," he laughed, uncomfortably.

Normally I don't condone violence, but the jealousy in his tone was kind of turning me on.

"And why would you have done that? Don't you boys have some kinda guy code? Bro's before ho's or something?"

"Depends on the situation," he replied, quickly. "And you, Bella, are not a ho," he growled angrily, almost annoyed by my statement, and stared at me seriously. "You're different. I don't know why, you just are. You bring out something in me that I've never felt before. Something fierce. I want to protect you, shield you, and keep you safe. Plus, I would've beat the crap outta him 'cause he would've denied me the chance to spend some time with one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. That shit wouldn't sit well with me." He returned his eyes to the road.

I smiled, delighted that he seemed so interested and possessive over me. He wanted to protect me? That was a sexy trait. "So, I guess I did good when I told him you were the only guy I was interested in seeing?"

Jake chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you did."

"Well, for what it's worth," I laced my fingers through his, "there's no one else I'd rather be with tonight than you."

He looked down at our entwined hands, smiled and tightened his hold on me. "Same here," he said, his eyes focused on mine.

~UH~

As Jake pulled up outside the steakhouse, I glanced in through the window to the packed restaurant and felt my heart plummet.

Crap!

I'd forgotten to make reservations.

How could I have forgotten that?!

Insert facepalm here.

"Uh, I have a confession to make," I said, wincing.

Jake placed the car in park and turned to look at me, amused. "Yeah?"

I bit my lip. "I might've forgotten to make reservations." I cringed, waiting for his reaction.

Again, to my surprise, he burst out laughing.

I scowled, fighting back my own laughter and playfully swatted his arm. "It's not funny!"

He tried to hold in his snickering, shaking his head. "Yeah, it is."

I huffed and folded my arms childishly, still trying hard not to laugh. "I don't like you very much right now. You're mean," I said, pouting.

His laugh slowly faded into a deep chuckle. "Yeah, you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have asked me out," he stated, winking.

Okay, he had me there.

Huffing again, I turned my head away from him immaturely, and looked out of the window. I was only playing, but I wanted to make him feel bad for laughing at me.

"C'mon, I'm only playing with you," he said softly, the chuckle remained evident in his voice. "We can do something else if you want? Maybe catch a film or try another restaurant?"

My laughter finally broke through and I chuckled as I heard him offer suggestions in an attempt to save our evening. I wasn't sure why, but the simple gesture warmed me. "I totally screwed this up, didn't I?" I continued to chuckle.

He reached out and took my hand. "Nah, you didn't screw up. Things happen. 'Sides, I'm still spending time with you, and that's all I wanted, so I'm good."

At that, our eyes connected. Once again, I felt a heat rise from deep within me and consume my heart. "Ok, I think I can salvage this. There's a cute little place a little further down that's supposed to be nice. We can check that out if you want?"

He smiled softly and tilted his head to one side. "Sure, you wanna drive or walk?"

For some reason the very idea of walking beside him, people seeing us together and picturing us as a couple, made me blush. I smiled at the thought. "Let's walk."

Grinning, he ripped off his seatbelt, took the key from the ignition and, just before he climbed out, looked over at me and said, "Don't move." With that, he pushed open his door, leapt out, and jogged around to my side.

Pulling open my door with a flourish, he held out his hand to me with a sultry smile that melted me all over again. "My lady..." His voice was husky and deep. _Oh my._

I took his offered hand and stood. This placed me disconcertingly nose-to-nose with him. Absentmindedly, I placed my palm on his muscular chest to steady myself. I couldn't help but feel my pulse increase as I felt his own race against my hand. He looked at me with a fire in those deep coffee-coloured eyes. He brushed his nose past my chin and lifted his lips to my ear. "Are you ready to take a walk with me, Bella?"

I bit my lip and smiled shyly. "Lead the way, sir."

He offered me his arm, and I hooked my hand into his elbow. When we reached the spot I had suggested, he cocked an eyebrow at me.

~UH~

**JPOV**

"Sushi?"

"Yeah, sushi. That okay? How do you feel about raw fish?"

"It's decent. More exotic than I expected, but I love it."

Ok, so that was a bit of a white lie. I had never had the stuff in my life, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I didn't want our evening to take a nose dive because of me. I knew Sushi was an acquired taste for sure, or so I'd heard, but I just prayed I didn't fuck this up completely by eating the wrong thing and getting food poisoning. Then a thought hit me: I didn't need to know what I was ordering, I'd let Bella order first and order the same thing. Yeah, that could work.

I placed my hand on the small of her back as I opened the restaurant door for her, and guided her in. As we entered, the maître d' waited for us to approach.

"Table for two?" he asked in a fake, cheery voice, while batting his eyelashes flirtatiously at me.

I tensed and my stomach rolled. You have to be kidding me! I come here with this beautiful woman in my arms and end up getting hit on by a gay waiter. Awesome. Don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with being homosexual; shit, I had friends that were gay, but I didn't need him throwing inappropriate behaviour my way when I'm here on a date.

Bella must've sensed my discomfort as she immediately snaked her arms around my waist and pulled me against her, resting her head against my left pectoral. It was almost as if she were marking her territory. If this was how being taken felt, she could mark me anytime. I relaxed instantly. Fucking heaven. How the hell did she do that?

After clearing my throat, and responding to Bella's affectionate gesture by resting my hand on her hip, I looked at the dude and answered, "Yeah, please."

I pulled her further into me and kissed her hair, showing her without words that I appreciated everything she was giving me. Don't ask me where this was coming from, as I honestly couldn't tell you, but touching her like this felt like the most natural and easy thing in the world.

"Is there a long wait?" Bella asked politely, making my insides turn to mush. Jesus, even her voice sent me on an endless high.

Dickward in front of us looked her up and down in distaste, making me growl and clench my fists in anger. How fucking dare he treat my girl like that.

_Woah! Slow down there, buddy,_ I slammed the brakes on. _She's not yours-yet._

He let out an involuntary-judging by the look of horror on his face-snarl and replied in a bored tone, while looking at his nails, "Fifteen minutes."

I swear, I was seriously about to lose my shit with this asshole. What the fuck was his problem?

Bella glanced up at me through her perfect brown lashes. "Is that ok for you? I don't want to keep you if you need to get back to Ethan."

I shook my head and chuckled. The generosity and kindness of this woman was fucking amazing. "It's fine. I'm sure the little guy can manage without me," I smiled.

She moved those gorgeous, sparkling eyes back to Dickward-that's my new name for him-and told him that it was fine.

He informed us that we could sit in the bar while we waited or we could stay in the vestible. I scoffed inwardly. Yeah, right. Like fuck was I staying there and allowing him to eye-rape me.

Dickward asked for our names, to which Bella and I responded in unison, "Black."

"Swan."

We looked at each other with amusement written all over our faces, and burst out laughing.

"Black?" she said, incredulously.

"Swan?" I shot back, smirking.

She chuckled, shook her head and bit her lip.

I couldn't help it. My eyes were drawn to those luscious, pink lips like magnets.

Fucking perfect.

I slipped my hand into Bella's and gently tugged, indicating that we should head over to the bar. She must have seen the look of complete and utter urgency on my face, as she chuckled, bit her lip then nodded and let me guide her through the restaurant and towards the brightly lit seating area.

Just as she was about to sit down on one of their plush leather couches, I stopped her and brought her into me, while leaning down and skimming my mouth sensually across her ear. "Thank you," I breathed.

I felt her shiver beneath me and I smirked smugly. I did that. I made this stunner shiver. Her chocolate eyes found mine, giving me a look of pure seduction. "It's no problem. It's my job, remember?" She smirked devilishly, making my dick stand to attention. I groaned internally. Fuck. "Now, how about you go order me a Sex on the Beach, Mr. Black," she purred, placing her tiny, pale hand on my chest, and moving her liquid gaze to my lips, while licking her own.

Sweet Jesus. How in the holy hell was I gonna survive this?

I gulped hard and licked my own. "One Sex on the Beach coming right up."

~UH~

Once I came back with our drinks, we sat down on the couch and fell into an easy, effortless conversation.

"So, where is the little dude tonight?" she asked, lifting the cocktail glass to her lips and taking a sip.

Once again, I swallowed hard as my eyes were lured towards her lips. All of these perfectly innocent, yet sexy as fuck, little actions were gonna leave me with a permanent fucking hard-on if I wasn't careful.

Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I picked up my Corona and took a long, hearty swig. Liquid fucking courage this stuff.

"Little dude?" I chuckled, choking on my beer.

I loved the pet names she had for my boy. It was cute.

"Yeah, little dude. I have others," she said indifferently, and with a breathtaking smile.

I took another decent gulp of my drink and smiled. "He's at home with my sister, Becca."

"You have a sister?" Bella asked, intrigued.

"Two," I confirmed. "Becca, my youngest sister, lives here in Seattle with her husband, Drew. And Rachel, my eldest sister, lives back in La Push with her fiancé, Paul."

"La Push?" she echoed my words in wonderment. "I've heard of that place. It's near Forks, right?"

I narrowed my eyes and her and smiled. "Yeah, just outside. You know it?"

Bella shrugged and licked her lips again. Goddammit. "Yeah, my mum had a kinda thing for the place," she chuckled, with a small, wistful smile.

I wasn't sure when the mood had changed, but I now felt a sort of sadness radiate from her, and I fucking hated that. More than anything I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but I wasn't sure if that would be pushing it.

"Do you have family here? In Seattle, I mean?"

She looked up at me with those big, brown eyes of hers, and shook her head. "No, my dad lives in Cali with his wife, Sue, and her two children. We speak on the phone every other week, just to check in with each other, you know? And my mother..." she hesitated, her eyes misted over a little. Fuck, what did I say? "She, uh, she died a few years ago," she finished in a strangled whisper.

I officially felt like an asshole.

Not giving a fuck whether I overstepped any boundaries, I scooted over so I was right next to her and placed my hand over hers, trying to take some of her pain away. She needed me, and I needed her to know I was here and I was sorry.

"I'm sorry, Bells," I whispered, squeezing her hand, reassuringly.

Bella glanced down to our joined hands, smiled and looked up at me with warm eyes. As our eyes connected, I felt a surge of electricity bolt through my veins and attack my heart. I knew this was wrong considering everything she'd just told me, but never in all my life had I wanted to lean in and kiss someone more than I did right now.

Gently, I ran the pads of my fingers over the smooth skin of her hand, and lowered my eyes to her glistening lips. Time suddenly stopped. There was nothing in the world except me and this beautiful woman. She had crawled under my skin and taken over every rational thought I had and seduced my senses.

Before I could stop myself, I dipped down, my lips inches from hers, and I was close enough that I could taste the cocktail she'd been sipping on as her sweet breath drifted across my lips.

I wanted this. I wanted to kiss her more than anything-to feel those perfect lips brush across mine once again, and feel that sexy little tongue move flawlessly with mine. But was I moving too fast? Would she push me away, or welcome me? I had an inkling that my touch would be well received, and for some reason that simultaneously scared and thrilled me.

However, before I could act on my feelings, a loud cough shattered our intimate moment.

"Mr. Black, your table is now ready," the maître d' informed us quickly, with a slight amused edge to his tone. Clearly he was over the fucking moon that he had stopped me from kissing this incredible woman.

"Thanks, we'll be right there," I told him in a no-nonsense tone, never once taking my eyes from Bella.

I saw the guy huff and walk off dramatically out the corner of my eye, and internally rolled my eyes. Fucking drama queen.

"We should go," Bella breathed thickly, although her tone betrayed her eyes. She wanted to stay here with me and continue what I'd almost started, and to be honest, I wanted that just as fucking badly.

I gulped hard; the air surrounding and cocooning us was thick and heady with desire as my love-drunk eyes remained firmly on her. "Yeah, we should..." I mumbled, gutturally.

Unwillingly, I released her hand and watched, pained, as she climbed to her feet.

I sat there for a moment trying my best to recover, and silently cursed the motherfucker who broke the spellbinding moment between Bella and I.

I sighed heavily, stood and made my way towards the angel waiting patiently for me, and prayed that our almost kiss didn't make things awkward between us.

Apparently I was wrong.

* * *

There we go! There's part two! Only one more to go. :)

Please review! They honestly make my day.

Until the next time.


	7. Should've Kissed You Part Three

A/N: Okay, here's the third part to the date. Now, unfortunately because these two wouldn't stop talking, I had to split it again, so the forth part is the final part. _But _good news! The forth and final part has already been written! :)

Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews and patience! You have no idea how much it warms me to see all the reviews waiting for me in my inbox!

As usual, great big Wolfie love to my best girl: Simply Jaded4.

Thank you to Madmamabear, Feebes and Snapesmistress for all of your help!

* * *

**4. Should've Kissed You. P3**

**JPOV**

Once we'd been seated, the waiter brought us our water and menus, then left us to browse over them in peace.

The tension and discomfort floating between us was driving me crazy. She was doing it; she was blocking me out. How did I know that? God knows, but I just _felt_ it.

I shut my menu and placed it on the table. Bella's eyes snapped to mine in confusion, and just as she opened her mouth to speak, I cut her off.

"Don't do that," I said, my voice riddled with pain.

I hated that she was shutting me out, especially after everything she had told me. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me.

Her brows pulled together. "Do what?"

"You know what. Don't shut me out."

A mixture of bewilderment and shock covered her flawless features. "Jake, I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

Yes, she did. It was written all over her face.

"Yes, you do," I stated simply. "You're shutting me out because I got too close, and something almost happened between us that neither of us would be able to take back."

Damn. When did I become such a mind reader?

Bella's mouth opened, then closed just as quickly. "Jake..." she breathed. There was a glint of unease shadowing her eyes as she averted them to the table.

What was that about?

Maybe it had something to do with her ex?

Should I call her on it?

No, better to wait. Let her tell me.

Fuck. How do I make things comfortable between us again?

Before I could ask her what's good here, Dickward made an appearance.

Seriously? Did this dude have fucking radar or something, telling him when he needed to interfere? 'Cause it seemed every time I made some progress with Bella, the fucker popped up.

"Can I get you anything else to drink, sugar?" he purred, while giving me a sultry smile.

The guy was leaning heavily in my direction, and Bella obviously noticed that he was feeling some interest in me. I was glad I hadn't eaten yet because that shit would seriously make me toss my dinner.

Ignoring his extremely unwelcome advances, I looked over towards Bella, only to find her fighting a smirk. _Little minx._

"You ready to order, honey?"

Bella's eyes widened and sparkled. She then slipped that sexy little tongue out and ran it provocatively across her lips. Fuck if that didn't make my jeans tighten. "Sure am, baby," she winked at me. The little vixen was enjoying this. I was so gonna get her back later. "Could we start with some Sake, please? And some California rolls?"

Dickward scowled down at her and twisted his face in a disgusted manner. I swear down, I was about five seconds from introducing this douchebag to my fist."Oh, yeah, sure."

The waiter then turned his attention back to me, and stared right at me as if I was alone at the table and purred, "If there's _anything else_ I can get for you, just let me know," then threw me a stomach-curdling wink.

This time, Bella's face fell and her usual beautiful face had now adopted a severely pissed off expression.

Ok, I'd had just about enough.

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm here on a date with my girl. So tell me, _sugar_, how would your management feel if they found out you flirt with your male customers and ignore the female patrons?" I snapped, defending Bella and glaring up at him.

No one made my date feel uncomfortable. Uh-uh. Not fucking happening.

But then she did something that shocked the hell outta me.

She reached out and slowly, purposely, placed her hand over mine, stroking it sensually with her nail, while giving me what I could only describe as bedroom eyes. Fuck.

"Aww, baby, don't be too hard on him. After all, he has a point," she leaned forward, giving me a killer view of her cleavage. With her voice impossibly low, she purred, "You're hands down the sexiest guy in the place, but _I'm_ the lucky one who gets to take you home." Her eyes were completely focused on mine, sparkling with sensuality, and her voice was dripping with seduction. Good God. My dick hardened instantly. "And _I will_ be taking you home," she winked and blew me a seductive little kiss.

Holy fucking shit!

"You can't blame the guy for trying, honey. But," she moved her eyes off of me and into Dickward, presumably warning his nasty ass off, "If he needs anything, _I'll_ be the one to make sure _all_ of his needs are taken care off."

My jaw was practically kissing the floor.

That was, without a doubt, the sexiest thing I had ever witnessed.

The dude's eyes widened in shock as he gasped dramatically. What a fucking diva.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and appetizers, _sir_!"

Once he had retreated to the kitchen, Bella and I stared at each other for a few seconds before she smiled sheepishly and blushed. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

My eyes widened at that, and I shook my head in protest. "Yes, I did. He was making you feel uncomfortable, and like hell was I gonna allow that."

A jaw-dropping coy smile appeared on her gorgeous face as she nodded, and averted her now sheepish gaze to her plate.

I couldn't help but smile. She was so fucking beautiful and she didn't even know it.

~UH~

A little later, our Sake and rolls were placed in front of us.

First thought: the California rolls looked like something I could digest without bringing back up later, so that was good. The Sake, however, I wasn't sure about.

"So," Bella started, picking up one of her rolls. "Your girl, huh?" she smiled, teasingly.

We studied each other for a moment, my heart soared as a cheeky little smile played upon her cheeks.

It was then that I made my decision. It might've been too early to know for sure, but the amount of time we'd known each other was immaterial. We had this untameable and explosive chemistry, and that wasn't something I was about to let pass by.

Sooner or later, Bella Swan was going to be my girl.

~UH~

After our appetisers had been wolfed down-that shit was fucking tasty- and our entrées had been ordered, we once again fell back into an easy conversation. We talked happily and comfortably for around ten minutes, just chatting about normal, everyday things. And with each passing minute, I was beginning to feel more and more at home in her company, and dreaded the thought of leaving her.

Once our food had arrived, I looked down at the plate, wide-eyed and in amazement. Where was the rest of it? Was that it? A few roll-type things and some noodles?

Wow. Mental note: unless this stuff tastes like nectar from the Gods, we aren't coming back here again.

Like a pro, and oh-so-sexily, Bella picked up her chopsticks and began to sample the choices on her plate. I just watched her for a moment, studying her and the way her slender fingers wrapped around the sticks as she lifted it effortlessly and placed it gracefully into her mouth. Once the food passed her lips and disappeared from sight, I sat there and found myself getting jealous over a piece of seafood. _I_ wanted to taste those succulent lips, slide my tongue inside that hot little mouth and lose myself in her forever. Fuck my life. How in the hell was I s'posed to get any food down my throat when that sexy shit wasq going on right across the table from me?

After she savored a few bites, and her eyes closed softly as she ate something clearly delicious, I couldn't help but gulp-hard. Seductive little moans of appreciation seeped from her mouth-which had me hard as fucking granite-as her tongue once again slipped out and collected any residue that resided on her plump lips. She looked back up at me and noticed that I hadn't touched any of mine. "You not hungry, Jake?"

I shook my head and, like the amateur I was, picked up my chopsticks and cluelessly started to poke at my food. "Nah, I'm just not sure how I'm s'posed to concentrate on eating when I have that sexy little display going on in front of me," I winked flirtatiously and smirked. My heart raced as I watched a gorgeous shade of red colour her cheeks. Stunning. "Plus, I was just admiring your mad skills when it comes to chopsticks."

Her eyebrows furrowed together, and she cocked her head to the side. "Have you never used chopsticks before?" she asked, confused. "I thought you said you loved sushi?"

Fuck. Talk about caught red-handed. "Uh, yeah, about that..."

Bella chuckled in amusement, and laid her sticks down on her plate. I thought for a fleeting moment that she was bailing on the meal, along with me. But then she scooted her chair back a bit and rose to her feet, never breaking the eye contact she held with me. She moved around the table with ease. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was a vision, an angel. I was fucking spellbound. She came all the way around until she stopped next to my chair. I'm not gonna lie, confusion, nervousness and a strong sense of uncertainty flew through my body like Usain Bolt on a running track. But then I felt her lean over, place her lips excruciating close to my ear, and gently take my hands. Shit, I thought I would die right there.

When I felt her warm breath drift across my ear, I stiffened, making her smile. "Don't worry, I got you," she said in a feather-light whisper.

Yeah, she did have me, and she didn't even realise it.

I gulped hard when she lifted my hand with her own and instructed me to pick up my sticks.

Was I dreaming?

Yeah, that had to be it. I would wake up in a minute, alone, in my bed.

This angel was going to help me feed myself, but she was going to embrace me in her warmth in the process. Bella held me close to her chest; my body was screaming at me to turn slightly. I tried extremely hard to block out all impure thoughts of the fact my arms were grazing her breasts.

Fuck.

She took my hands and positioned the sticks properly between my fingers, and then guided my hand to my plate. I was dead. I was sure of it. There was no way this beautiful woman was about to feed me. It's just not possible.

With her own fingers, she dictated the movements of my hand, latched onto a bite and aimed it toward my mouth.

I groaned silently as her touch sent shivers down my spine and made my jeans tighten uncomfortably.

"Open up," she whispered thickly into my ear.

I groaned again and did as instructed. I took the food as graciously as I could and began to chew.

I tried to school the wince that has involuntarily appeared on my features as the raw food moved around my mouth and collided with my tongue, but unfortunately, I wasn't successful. It wasn't the best food I'd ever had, but it wasn't all bad.

A chuckle so soft and so pure came from her gorgeous mouth as she placed my chopsticks on my plate and returned her gaze to mine. "See? It's not that hard, you just need a little practice," she smiled and picked up her own chopsticks.

I smiled and shuffled closer to her. "I guess you'll have to stick around and teach me then, huh?" I winked, gazing directly at her.

A blush as beautiful as the sunset coloured her cheekbones. "I guess I will."

~UH~

As the meal wound down to its finish, Bella called the waiter-another guy, not Dickward, thankfully-over and in a hushed voice, she asked for something called wasabi sauce. At her request, the waiter smiled knowingly and nodded, then proceeded into the kitchen to retrieve the sauce.

In reaction, my brows furrowed in confusion. Oh-kay?

Bella turned back to me with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers, and a sly, secretive smile spread across her flawless skin.

My body tensed. Oh hell. What was she planning?

Obviously sensing my slightly worried curiosity, Bella threw me a breathtakingly stunning smile and winked. "Don't worry, I promise you'll like it."

I quirked my brow at her in suspicion. "What are you plotting, woman?"

She shrugged matter-of-factly. "Oh, nothing," she purred innocently, training her suggestive glance back to me, and smiling wickedly. "I'm just interested to see whether you're the kinda guy who likes things hot," she finished, winking teasingly.

_Goddamn._

I knew that I was supposed be concerned about what she had just ordered, but to be honest, I really didn't give a fuck. The only thing going through my head right now? _Holy. Fuck._

However, before I could voice exactly _how_ hot I liked it, the waiter returned with a small white, square bowl filled with some weird green shit.

This was what she wanted me to try? I couldn't help but laugh inwardly. Of all the things I'd been challenged to do over the years, this was going to be the easiest. I mean shit, it looked like something my son threw up!

The corner of my lips tugged up in a cocky and slightly arrogant smile. _Challenge accepted._

"This," she started brightly, picking up the matching white spoon enveloped in the green gunk, "Is wasabi sauce," she explained. "The subtle nuances and flavors of the wasabi enhance the mildness of the flesh of the seafood." Bella paused mid-way through her explanation to glance up at me. We gazed at each other for a moment, our eyes lingered on each other for just a second longer than required, but neither of us were able to look away. Those beautiful, liquid eyes held my mind, body and soul captive, and surprisingly, I didn't care. I was mesmerised, hypnotised and completely enchanted by this petite brunette. I wanted those eyes on me. I wanted her full attention, and dammit, any less wasn't good enough.

A stunning rose colour filled her cheeks as she sucked that sexy, plump, lower lip into her mouth and bit down on it. Fuck. My dick hardened instantly. Jesus, was this going to be the norm around her? Being constantly rock fucking hard? Huh. I guess that's a small price to pay. I wanted to do that; I wanted to draw that little piece of candy into my mouth and suck on it until I found my much needed Bella high. Actually, I wanted to reach over this damn table, pull her sexy ass into my arms and kiss those perfect lips wildly, but I guess watching enviously as she chewed on the very thing I wanted would have to do-for now.

"Here," she slowly-oh-so-fucking slowly-dipped the tip of her slender finger into the sauce, then lifted it to my lips. Fuck. Did she want me to lick this off her finger? A tortured groan involuntarily escaped my lips. Good god.

Gulping hard, I watchfully and guardedly I took her hand and guided her finger to my lips, then slipped it into my mouth. The look of pure hunger, desire, and unwavering sexual intensity sparkled in her dark, brown eyes as I brought her finger further into my mouth.

Fuck, she tasted amazing. And it wasn't just the sauce, it was her. So damn sweet.

Her eyes remained locked on mine as she bit down hard on her lip, ultimately preventing any moans of pleasure she may feel seeping out of her gorgeous mouth.

Christ, she was fucking exquisite.

Tenderly, I licked and lapped the sauce from her finger, the strong and overpowering taste of the sauce now starting to come through. Every thought I had about this being a sexual and desirable act quickly vanished and turned into something that was...well...fucking evil.

Within seconds my brain had liquified, and my eyes began to stream like Niagara freakin' Falls.

Quickly, and before I could inflict any pain on Bella, I removed her finger from my mouth and searched frantically for some relief.

The intimate and romantic moment we had shared was now well and truly over as the beautiful, little vixen sitting across from me chuckled softly and pushed my water glass closer to my hand, which was shaking fiercely now.

_Fuck me!_ I coughed, slapping my hand aggressively over my chest. What was in that shit?! Talk about clearing the sinuses.

"Aww, poor baby," she continued to chuckle. "Drink the water, it'll help."

I grabbed the glass, and tried to give her a grateful smile, but as my luck would have it, it unfortunately came out as a demented scowl. She giggled in response and shook her head. Great, she's gonna think I'm a complete prick now. Awesome.

Sighing, I quickly poured the contents down my throat before I slammed the empty glass on the table, and sucked in a sharp breath, then struggled to muster the best impish smile I could. I had to rescue this epic fucking failure somehow.

"Glad you're f-finding this entertaining. I, on the other had, almost had my t-tongue melted off," I stuttered, panting, trying to catch my breath. Holy shit, that stuff was strong.

"Aww, you want me to kiss it better?" she whispered sexily, and smiling coyly. Her eyes once again locked with mine.

Suddenly the air was ripped out of me, and all I could do was nod my head. Speech was out of the question. There was no way I'd be able to form a coherent sentence if my life depended on it. The fatal combination of the fucking death trap I'd just digested, and the stunning little vixen sitting opposite me, had completely messed with my head.

But then, my slowly recovering synapses registered what she'd just said. She just offered to kiss it and make my tongue better. Shit. Somebody, quick, give me some of that wasabi crap-pronto!

"A kiss? I damn near had the roof of my mouth blown off and all I get's _a_ _kiss_?" I chuckled in playful disbelief, picking up the plain, white polyester napkin and wiping my mouth.

Bella placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hands, tilting her head to the side in an intrigued manner. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as a sly and knowing smirk coloured her face. "Okay, so what did you have in mind?" she asked with a smile. "Maybe some CPR? Or some mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?"

I chuckled and threw the napkin onto the table. "I could go for some mouth-to-mouth. You've already taken my breath away on more than one occasion tonight, so yeah, I'm thinking that's the least you could do." I smirked smugly and threw her a cheeky wink.

"Taken your breath away? Seriously? That's the best you've got?" she quipped, while smiling and shaking her head.

I cringed as I realised I'd just said one of the lamest pick-up lines known to man. Fuck my life. I really was outta practise with the whole dating shit. "That was kinda lame, huh?" I laughed nervously, while running my hand over my neck.

Bella smiled warmly, placed her hand over mine affectionately, causing my heart to stutter, and leaned over the table. "Jake, you don't have to be so nervous," she reassured me, gently.

Christ, was there no end to this woman's kindness?

"I'm not nervous. I just-I just haven't done this for a very long time," I admitted, quietly. My vulnerability was leaking through, making it so damn hard for me to think straight. "Guess I'm a little out of practise with this whole dating game," I smiled, weakly.

"Hey," she said tenderly, taking my hand with hers. "There's nothing wrong with being nervous. Hell, I was shaking like a leaf before you came to pick me up, and I'm not usually a nervous girl," she chuckled uneasily, a glint of apprehension swirled in her eyes. "But you don't have to feel that way with me. I want to be here with you; if I didn't I wouldn't have asked you here tonight. So, try to relax, ok? After all, you've already impressed and amazed me, so let's just enjoy this time together."

"You were nervous?" I asked with a crooked smile, curiosity and a hint of smugness edged my tone.

Laughing at my bluntness, she averted her amused gaze to her plate, picked up her chopsticks and began to play with the leftover pieces of rice. "I said all of that and all you got was 'you were nervous'?"

Okay, so maybe that did make me look a little bad, but I couldn't help the kick of adrenaline that surged through my body when she confessed she was nervous. Shit like that does wonders to a guy's ego, especially from women as beautiful and unique as her.

"I like the fact we were nervous-and I don't mean that in a bad way," I added quickly, as her perfectly shaped brow rose in challenge. "Guess it just means neither of us wanted to mess this up."

A small chuckle escaped her perfect lips, as she looked at me humorously. "Well, I think I'm one step ahead of you there, seeing as I forgot to make the reservations," she snorted, then shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, who does that? And _I'm_ the one that asked _you_ out," she laughed.

I smiled as a hearty chuckle rumbled through my chest. "Ah, I don't know. As first dates go, I'd say this one is pretty freakin' awesome."

Bella's cocked her head to the side in question and glanced up at me. "Oh yeah? And why's that?" Her eyes twinkled with something I could only describe as...desire. Fuck.

"Well..." I started, fiddling with the edge of my napkin. "I've had a really nice time. It's been a long time since I've laughed and smiled as much as I have tonight, plus it doesn't hurt that I'm here with a stunningly beautiful woman."

She smiled, blushed and bit her lip. Fuck. That blush was going to get me in some serious shit. "You certainly have a way with words, Mr. Black," she said, her gorgeous smile spreading further.

"Just being honest, sweetheart," I replied, watching contentedly as that sexy little blush continued to colour her face.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes gazing at each other, absorbing the romantic and intimate ambience, when Bella's soft voice floated over my body and caressed my soul. Fuck. How does she do that?

"So, I know you said Ethan will be ok without you for a little while, but do you think he can hold out a little while longer?"

"I'm sure he can hang tight without me for a little while yet. Why's that, Miss Swan?"

"Well," she began, casually, "I thought I'd take you to a bar, get you completely wasted, then take you back to mine and seduce you."

I sat there shocked and open-mouthed.

Holy shit!

Did she just say she wanted to _seduce_ me?

Well crap...

However, just as I'd processed her bold admission, she let out a loud laugh, letting me know she was messing with me. "I'm joking! Gosh, just what kind of girl do you think I am, Mr. Black?" She placed her hand over her heart in feigned offence. The sexy little grin on her face said it all.

Oh, so that was how it was, huh?

_Sneaky little minx._

Okay. Okay. Two can play that game. "Seriously? You were joking?" I asked, my voice riddled with mock disappointment. "Well damn, there goes my plans for the night." I winked, showing her that I was playing along with her little game.

"Ooh, he's got game," she laughed, winking at me. "I like it." Her mesmerising, brown eyes pierced into mine as we openly and unabashedly flirted with each other. It was fun. It was spontaneous; it was us.

"So, as I was saying," Bella continued, smiling. "How would you feel about going somewhere a little more...relaxed?"

A little more relaxed? Damn, could this beauty read minds now? It wasn't that I _wasn't_ relaxed now. If I'm completely honest, I just wanted to spend some quiet time with her-alone.

"Where were you thinking?" I asked, a grin painting my face.

Her eyes sparkled and lit up with excitement. "It's not something I can describe with words; I have to show you," she explained with a sly wink.

"Well then, by all means, lead the way, m'lady."

Bella chuckled, grabbed her purse and walked towards the cashier to pay for our meals-totally not fucking sitting right with me, by the way-then sauntered back towards me with an impish and troublesome smirk covering her face.

"Let's go," she said as she grabbed her bag and tucked it under her arm.

Smiling at her enthusiasm, I walked to her side, placed my hand on her lower back and guided her towards the entrance. I didn't know what it was, but feeling the heat from her slender body under my palm sent my body and mind into overdrive. The way she fit against my hand, fuck, it was like my hand was made to support her, hold her.

Just before we reached the entrance, Dickward came into our view scowling at Bella, making my damn blood boil.

_Motherfucker._

His gaze snapped to my hand pressed against her back, and a vicious, jealous and slightly envious sneer plastered his face.

_Just give me a reason asshole..._

Bella must have sensed or felt me tense because she removed my hand from her back and fell into a comfortable step beside me, taking my hand with hers and interlacing our hands in a territorial manner. A smug smirk covered my face as I held the hand of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, while proudly, yet silently, telling every male onlooker in the place that this girl was with me.

As I pressed my hand onto the glass door, Dickward rudely and unnecessarily shouted over to us, "I do hope everything was to your satisfaction?" while looking straight at me and ignoring Bella.

_Was this punk fucking serious?!_

I started forward with my fists clenched, ready to teach this douchebag some respect, when, once again, the sassy little thing in my arms surprised the fuck out of me. She placed a soft, yet possessive, hand on my chest, while simultaneously tightening her grip on my hand in a reassuring manner. "Well, the service could've been better, but the food was lovely and I have a feeling the rest of our night will _more_ than satisfactory," she finished, glaring at fuckface.

As she moved her gaze back to me-which had now softened-she smiled and lowered her exquisite, brown eyes to my lips, licking her own hungrily. Fuck.

Feeling something feral, primal and animalistic come alive within me at the pure desire radiating from her, I snaked my arms around her petite waist, and pulled her in close, looking down at her with matched passion. "Damn straight it will be," I growled, my lips hovering dangerously close to hers. Fuck, I wanted to kiss her so damn badly. "C'mon, gorgeous," I breathed hotly against her lips. "Lets get outta here."

That sexy blush slowly appeared on her cheeks as she smiled and bit her lip. "I thought you'd never ask."

As we headed towards the door, I couldn't help but smile as her small hand moved from my chest to my back and slipped it into the back pocket of my jeans, grasping my ass firmly. _Christ!_ If she kept doing shit like that, there's no way I would survive this. Apparently a serious case of blue balls was on the menu for me. Awesome.

Ignoring that depressing thought, I leaned down and whispered thickly in her ear, "Little troublemaker." While throwing her my megawatt, pearly-white, cheeky smile.

She chuckled and shrugged nonchalantly. "Baby, I never claimed to be anything less."

_Damn..._

* * *

What do we think? Are we liking their date so far? I promise, hand on my heart that the next part is the final part of chapter four!

Thank you so much for reading!

Until the next time,

Cat.


End file.
